Love is war
by melina-hime
Summary: Yokozawa mène à présent une existence paisible auprès de Kirishima et de sa fille ors que leur relation amoureuse s'apprête à prendre une tournure plus sérieuse, Yokozawa est encore une fois confronté à la jalousie maladive de son amant. Mais les doutes de Kirishima vis-à-vis d'une certaine personne sont-ils réellement infondés ?
1. Chapter 1

1

Il sortait de la gare au pas de course, noyé dans une foule dense de gens pressés. Le soleil se reflétait timidement sur les fenêtres des buildings révélant l'atmosphère chamarrée du matin que Yokozawa Takafumi affectionne tant.

Il appréciait ce moment de la journée, même si sa fonction au sein de l'entreprise ne l'obligeait pas systématiquement à se lever si tôt. Mais il avait pris du retard dans son travail, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de s'y rendre de bonne heure.

Yokozawa est un travailleur consciencieux et un très bon commercial.

Il en a la gouaille, le charisme et l'habileté à vous faire acheter le superflu en pensant que vous faites toujours une bonne affaire. Il assumait parfaitement la nature de son travail et il en éprouvait même une certaine fierté, considérant que les produits et services qu'il s'efforçait de vendre contribuaient à l'épanouissement des gens.

Vendre des livres n'était pas une si mauvaise tâche finalement ! Il en était très fier. Yokozawa est un homme fier.

Vêtu de son complet bleu marine, il remontait la rue qui longe l'imposant immeuble des Éditions Marukawa avec un peu de peine malgré la fraîcheur matinale. En franchissant la porte d'entrée, comme à son habitude il marmonna un bonjour aux deux jeunes hôtesses de l'accueil qui prenaient la peine de le saluer poliment. Il se jeta dans l'ascenseur qui le déposa au troisième étage de l'immeuble, celui dédié au Service des Ventes.

Comme il était agréable de se rendre au bureau aux aurores, avant que la horde d'employés n'eût envahi le moindre centimètre carré d'open-space qui déborderait très vite de paperasse entassée.

C'était d'un calme lénifiant, exempt de la sonnerie stridente des téléphones et des bruits de toux mal soignée. Un véritable paradis !

Après une trentaine de minutes, un dossier bouclé et quatre coups de téléphone, il ressentit une petite crampe à l'estomac. Dans la précipitation, l'employé zélé avait totalement oublié de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de commencer sa journée de travail.

C'est alors qu'il décida de se trouver un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Comme les distributeurs du troisième étage ne fonctionnaient plus, c'est à l'étage du dessus qu'il comptait bien trouver son bonheur. D'un pas décidé, quelques menues monnaies en main, Yokozawa appela l'ascenseur qui l'emmènerait au quatrième étage, où il trouverait de quoi rassasier son estomac qui criait famine.

Le quatrième étage abritait plusieurs services de publication et d'édition. Si les commerciaux n'étaient pas vraiment des lève-tôt, que dire des éditeurs... ?

Autant dire que les bureaux du quatrième étaient aussi désertés que ceux du service commercial. Seul résonnait le bourdonnement de la respiration d'un employé endormi, bavant sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, qui s'était probablement oublié hier soir après de longues heures supplémentaires.

_Comme c'est méprisable... _pensa Yokozawa à la vue de cette pathétique vision. Lui ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation, il avait bien trop d'amour-propre.

Il se dirigea alors vers la petite salle de restauration, au bout du couloir, dans laquelle se trouvaient les différents distributeurs de boissons et de friandises. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, un petit courant d'air s'en échappait, il frissonna.

— ... je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire !

— Ça m'est totalement égal ! Excuse-moi, mais je dois me mettre au travail maintenant !

— Onodera ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu refuses, bon sang. Ça n'a pourtant rien d'une grande affaire !

— Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner, je n'en ai pas envie, voilà tout ! Nous travaillons ensemble, nous partons au travail ensemble, nous rentrons du travail ensemble... Tout cela commence à devenir étouffant !

La petite ouverture laissait parfaitement s'échapper les deux voix que Yokozawa avait tout de suite reconnues. À cet instant, il s'arrêta net devant la porte entrebâillée. La petite ouverture lui laissait entrevoir un bout du visage d'Onodera Ritsu. Takano Masamune, son interlocuteur, devait probablement se trouver contre la machine à café. Le ton était grave. Le visage d'Onodera était écarlate.

Yokozawa, auditeur malgré lui de cette scène, renonça à ouvrir la porte qui les séparait. Il revint alors sur ses pas pour regagner son bureau, la faim l'avait quitté.

2

Il était presque onze heures du matin et l'open-space était bondé d'employés occupés à leurs tâches respectives. Dans la petite salle fumeurs, la fenêtre était grande ouverte. L'air à l'extérieur était doux, c'était la fin de l'été.

Yokozawa était accoudé à la traverse, la fumée de sa cigarette s'échappait en volutes opaques. À ses côtés se tenait une très jolie jeune femme. Adossée dans la même position que lui, ils semblaient d'une symétrie parfaite.

— ...Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec eux, lui confia la jeune femme.

— Tu n'as qu'à user de tes charmes, lui répondit Yokozawa d'un air un peu désabusé.

— Pour qu'ils me fassent des propositions indécentes ? Mon salaire ne justifie aucunement de telles pratiques ! C'est Henmi, qui travaille avec toi, qui m'a conseillé de venir t'en parler... N'est-ce pas adorable de sa part ?

— Ah bon ?

— Tu es surpris ?

— Un peu, rétorqua Yokozawa en se grattant la tête.

— Tu es un des meilleurs commerciaux de l'entreprise après tout, tes subalternes le savent bien, il n'y a rien de surprenant à ce qu'ils me conseillent de te parler de ce genre de problème...

— Je ne suis pas surpris par cela, mais plutôt par le fait que Henmi t'ait prodigué un conseil utile, précisa-t-il d'un ton ironique.

— Comme tu es mesquin ! répliqua la jolie jeune femme dans un éclat de rire.

Les deux collègues manquèrent tous deux de s'étrangler dans leurs ricanements avec la fumée de leurs cigarettes.

— J'aurais adoré travailler dans ton service Yokozawa ! ajouta-t-elle en calant le talon de son escarpin dans la plinthe du mur. Je rigolerai plus souvent !

Yokozawa appréciait beaucoup Motoki-san et c'était réciproque. Les femmes du service n'affectionnaient guère le caractère acariâtre de Yokozawa. Il est vrai qu'en apparence il pouvait paraître un brin soupe au lait. Son caractère était connu de tous à Marukawa et son habileté de commercial n'avait d'égal que sa disposition à disputer ses subalternes au gré de ses humeurs.

En dépit de cette réputation sulfureuse, Motoki-san, commerciale rattachée aux publications de presse féminine, aimait le retrouver en salle fumeurs pour partager de courtes pauses cigarette_, _elle appréciait beaucoup ses traits d'humour sarcastique.

La représentante était d'une grande beauté. Le teint pâle, des cheveux noir-ébène retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, elle était perchée sur une paire d'escarpins aux talons vertigineux et arborait un superbe tailleur griffé. Sa main fine, impeccablement manucurée, portait avec élégance sa cigarette à ses lèvres, lui donnant des airs de gravure de mode des années soixante.

Même si elle n'était qu'une simple employée sans véritable responsabilité, Motoki n'était pas le genre de femme à perdre la face devant les hommes, même ceux hiérarchiquement supérieurs à elle. Elle avait certes conscience de sa beauté et de son charisme, mais sans pour autant en faire une arme de séduction. Cela lui donnait une assurance incroyable. Yokozawa avait toujours admiré ça chez elle, la confiance en-soi étant une qualité qu'il affectionnait. Motoki, quant à elle, appréciait Yokozawa car il faisait partie des rares hommes qui ne la regardaient pas comme un bout de viande. Malgré ses aspects d'ours mal léché, Yokozawa n'était pas un phallocrate et la jeune femme estimait cette qualité à sa juste valeur.

Il n'avait jamais tenté de lui faire des avances, ni même de la séduire, et, bien que conscient de sa grande beauté, il l'avait toujours considéré comme son égal.

— Je te conseille de rester toi-même et de ne pas trop insister. S'ils ne désirent pas te faire confiance, informe en ton supérieur et passe à autre chose. Il faut savoir quelquefois abandonner un client récalcitrant pour s'occuper des autres, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

— Comment savoir s'il est temps de passer à autre chose ? lui demanda-t-elle.

À ces mots, le visage de Yokozawa se figea. Tout à coup, il prit conscience que ses propres paroles résonnaient en lui de façon singulière.

— Yokozawa ?

— ...

— Yokozawa ? répéta la jeune femme un peu inquiète.

Les appels de Motoki firent subitement réagir Yokozawa qui semblait noyé dans la confusion.

— Excuse-moi, balbutia-t-il. Une absence...

— Hum... Ça sent les heures sup' et les dossiers en retard ça... lui rétorqua-t-elle dubitative.

— Oui... c'est un peu ça... Ma journée a commencé aux aurores.

— Fumer n'arrangera rien à ton affaire ! Il faut prendre soin de soi !

La jeune femme chipa d'un geste la cigarette des mains de Yokozawa et la jeta dans le cendrier. Elle quitta alors la pièce en lui souhaitant un bon courage pour le reste de sa journée. Yokozawa, encore perdu dans ses pensées, n'eut même pas le temps de lui rendre son encouragement. La question innocente de Motoki résonnait encore en lui et le troublait énormément. _Comment savoir s'il est temps de passer à autre chose ?_ Yokozawa réalisa alors qu'il avait oublié ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, dans la matinée : cette conversation épiée au quatrième étage. Il y a quelques mois encore, il en aurait été tout chamboulé. Entendre Takano et Onodera se disputer, se rapprocher, vivre leur relation en somme, il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Il avait achevé son travail et il avait même eu le temps de prendre de l'avance en préparant les réunions de la semaine... Plus tard dans la matinée, il avait rencontré Motoki à la librairie Marimo qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une heure à la _pause cigarette _comme elle l'aimait tant l'appeler. Elle s'était même moquée de son costume démodé et il lui avait rétorqué en retour que ses escarpins pouvaient lui servir d'armes blanches en cas d'agression.

Mais il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à Takano. Le regard troublé, perdu dans ses pensées, il se pencha à la fenêtre, le visage baignant dans le soleil estival.

— Tu flirtes avec Motoki ?

Ces quatre mots le firent instantanément sortir de son aparté méditatif. Au milieu du petit espace fumeurs, droit comme un I, il fixait Yokozawa de toute sa hauteur. C'était Kirishima Zen, le fameux rédacteur en chef du magazine Japun.

Sa veste de costume associée à une tenue décontractée lui donnait une allure folle, comme à son habitude. L'éditeur était doté d'un tel charme qu'il était difficile d'ignorer sa présence dans une pièce. Ses cheveux châtains, en bataille, retombaient légèrement sur ses yeux noisette, lui donnant un air de petit garçon arrogant, alors que sa silhouette élancée ne faisait qu'accentuer ses charmes masculins. Oui, Kirishima était un homme de contradiction, tant d'apparence que de caractère.

— Mais de quoi parles-tu ? rétorqua Yokozawa plein de consternation en réalisant ce que l'éditeur lui avait demandé.

— Je viens de la voir sortir d'ici et je constate que je vous vois souvent ensemble au bureau.

— Et puis quoi... ?

— Comme l'inverse me paraît impossible, je te soupçonne de la draguer.

Yokozawa, un peu agacé par les accusations stupides de l'éditeur ne prit même pas la peine de se justifier en lui rétorquant :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ils ont fermé la salle de pause chez Japun ?

— Je venais te demander une cigarette... Tu sais comme j'ai arrêté de fumer, je n'en ai plus sur moi.

Kirishima adopta un air taquin, ce même air que Yokozawa détestait par-dessus tout. Il comprit rapidement que cette conversation allait très vite devenir exaspérante.

— Te rends-tu compte que ce dont tu déblatères n'a aucun sens Kirishima-san ?

— À propos de Motoki ou de la cigarette ?

— Les deux !

— Si je suis venu te voir, c'est pour te dire que Hiyo a prévu un pique-nique ce week-end.

— Je le sais, elle m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir.

— J'ai l'impression que tu reçois bien plus de messages de ma petite fille que de tes maîtresses !

— Ce que tu dis est à vomir... lui cracha-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

Hiyori, la jeune fille de Kirishima avait effectivement pour habitude d'envoyer des messages à Yokozawa pour l'inviter à des sorties, ou simplement pour s'assurer qu'il passerait dîner chez eux après le travail.

Depuis déjà quelques temps, leurs liens s'étaient resserrés. Yokozawa lui avait confié son chat Sorata, qui vivait dorénavant chez eux et était considéré comme un membre à part entière de la famille, au même titre que son maître. C'était un accord tacite. Son chat vivait chez lui, donc il devait lui rendre visite ! De fait, Yokozawa passait tous ses week-ends au domicile de son nouvel amant.

— Mes parents seront présents, ajouta alors Kirishima.

À ces mots, Yokozawa s'étouffa une nouvelle fois avec la fumée de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

— Tes parents ? Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chancelante.

— C'est une tradition chez nous, chaque été nous pique-niquons avec mes parents. Tu connais déjà ma mère, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer !

— Mais att... attends une seconde... Tu ne crois pas que...

Les joues de Yokozawa commencèrent à rougir légèrement, c'était une vision plutôt surprenante sur son visage d'habitude bougon.

— Ça va être un peu... étrange comme situation non ? lança-t-il.

Kirishima saisit la cigarette que tenait Yokozawa entre ses doigts devenus subitement fébriles et la porta à ses lèvres dans un geste routinier.

Nonchalamment, il ajouta :

— C'est juste un pique-nique.

Du haut de cette fenêtre, on pouvait distinguer la cime des arbres plantés autour de l'édifice. Leurs feuilles étaient encore bien vertes malgré un été trop chaud. Un léger courant d'air transporta une odeur de verdure qui parvient à embaumer le fumoir, se substituant à celle de la fumée de la cigarette que Kirishima partageait avec Yokozawa. C'était déjà presque midi.

3

Dans l'allée centrale du super marché, les choux étaient disposés de façon à former une petite pyramide verte. Yokozawa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point la petite Hiyori aurait trouvé ça mignon. Même s'il était déjà tard, une fois à la maison, il avait bien l'intention de les préparer frits, avec du porc. Cela ferait sans aucun doute le bonheur de la petite !

Mais Yokozawa était préoccupé. Il n'avait de cesse que de penser à cette histoire de pique-nique familial. Serait-il à sa place ? Comment Kirishima justifierait-il sa présence auprès de ses parents ? S'il décommandait l'invitation, Hiyo serait-elle déçue ? Toutes ces questions avaient quelque peu ralenti son travail de la journée. Dans le train qui se dirigeait vers l'est de la ville, ses petits sacs remplis de choux, l'homme commençait à ressentir une terrible angoisse. Fallait-il en parler à Kirishima ? Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Pour qui passerait-il ? Pour une poule mouillée ? Ça lui donnerait sans aucun doute un prétexte pour se moquer de lui et le ridiculiser. Il n'en était pas question ! L'orgueil du commercial eut raison de ses craintes.

Face à l'attitude nonchalante de l'éditeur, Yokozawa se retrouvait souvent démuni. Rien n'était jamais grave à ses yeux, ce qui avait le don d'agacer le commercial de nature plus anxieuse.

Il était père de famille et entretenait une idylle avec un homme ; un homme travaillant dans la même entreprise que lui qui plus est ! Qu'adviendrait-il de leur réputation si cela venait à se savoir ? Que se passerait-il si la petite Hiyori venait à apprendre la nature de leur relation ? Toutes ces questions angoissaient profondément Yokozawa. Même si Kirishima avait été très présent dernièrement dans sa vie, leur relation n'avait eu de cesse d'être remise en cause.

C'est le ventre serré et l'esprit fatigué que Yokozawa poursuivit son trajet. Les secousses du train de nuit lui donnaient la nausée.

Il était déjà tard lorsque Yokozawa gagna enfin l'appartement de la famille de l'éditeur. Comme à l'accoutumée, il fut accueilli par son chat qui se frottait contre les chevilles de son maître, alors qu'il se déchaussait dans le genkan.

— Je suis rentré, dit Yokozawa pour annoncer sa présence.

Mais personne ne vint à sa rencontre. Surpris de l'accueil inhabituel de ses hôtes, il pénétra dans le séjour éclairé seulement par le petit abat-jour qui diffusait une douce lumière tamisée. Sur le divan était étendu Kirishima endormi. Sa main tenait encore le livre qui avait probablement eu raison de lui.

Etonné de le voir seul et amorphe à cette heure-ci, Yokozawa réalisa que la petite Hiyori devait passer la nuit chez ses grands-parents aujourd'hui et les petites contrariétés de cette longue journée lui avaient totalement fait oublier ce détail.

Dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la pièce, Yokozawa observa le beau dormeur. Sa chevelure s'éparpillait en boucles ambrées sur l'étoffe du coussin qui soutenait son visage apaisé par le repos. En le surprenant dans cet instant d'intimité, Yokozawa admit qu'il était d'une beauté incroyable. Il ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller. Il déposa sans faire de bruit son butin sur la table de la cuisine et attrapa dans la chambre d'Hiyori un petit édredon pour le déposer avec délicatesse sur le corps inerte de son ami.

C'est alors que Kirishima ouvrit les yeux. Yokozawa n'était pas très agile pour ce genre de choses.

— ... Que fais-tu ici ? demanda l'éditeur confus.

— Tu aurais dû me rappeler tout à l'heure que Hiyo passait la nuit chez tes parents !

Yokozawa prit le chemin de la cuisine et empoigna un paquet d'aliments pour chats entreposé dans un placard.

— Mais heureusement que je suis venu, pour nourrir Sorata ! lança Yokozawa d'un ton acerbe.

— Comme si je ne l'avais jamais nourri ton chat... Mais quel mépris ! À croire que les seules raisons de ta présence ici sont ton chat et ma fille !

— C'est juste ! rétorqua le commercial bougon.

— Tu es un piètre menteur...

Yokozawa s'attela à la préparation du dîner de son animal de compagnie. Alors qu'il tournait le dos à Kirishima, il sentit des bras se faufiler autour de son cou et une tête se poser sur son épaule droite. Il fut surpris par cette étreinte. Immobile, serrant l'ouvre-boite qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, il sentit son pouls s'accélérer tandis que la chaleur du corps de Kirishima envahissait son dos. Le geste était tendre, mais le commercial faisait fi de ne pas y prêter attention.

— J'avais envie de t'avoir pour moi tout seul, alors je ne t'ai rien dit pour être sûr que tu viennes ce soir, murmura l'éditeur à l'oreille de son amant.

Il déposa sur sa joue un tendre baiser et continua à le serrer ainsi pendant que son amant préparait, non sans mal, le dîner de son chat. Pendu à son cou, l'éditeur s'amusait de la situation. Comme à son habitude, Yokozawa prenait toujours soin d'ignorer ses avances ce qui n'avait que pour seul effet d'accroître l'espièglerie de Kirishima. La scène était surréaliste.

Les gens qui travaillaient avec lui n'auraient jamais envisagé ce côté-ci de sa personnalité tant il était respecté pour son travail et son sérieux. L'homme était à la tête de l'un des magazines les plus en vue de la compagnie. C'était un éditeur hors pair et chacun chez Marukawa louait ses qualités.

Mais dans l'intimité, Kirishima était une toute autre personne.

Marié très jeune et veuf depuis déjà une dizaine d'années, l'homme avait dû apprendre à concilier sa carrière professionnelle avec l'éducation de sa fille. Ses attitudes puériles étaient une façon pour lui de se détendre. Mais même s'il savait qu'il était une des seules personnes à connaître cet aspect de sa personnalité, Yokozawa avait en exergue ses comportements d'ado attardé.

Alors que Kirishima avait une personnalité profonde et complexe, Yokozawa était plutôt de nature terre-à-terre. De cette façon, ces deux Êtres se complétaient parfaitement.

Kirishima le serrait si fort que l'autre avait du mal à respirer. Il respirait le parfum de sa chevelure hirsute qui avait une odeur de train de nuit. Yokozawa, épuisé par cette journée si longue, n'avait même plus la force de repousser ces bras qui l'empêchaient de nourrir son pauvre chat. L'animal affamé les regardait, le regard humide, depuis un coin de la pièce. Quel théâtre pathétique.

— Tu veux bien me lâcher !? Je ne peux même plus bouger ! grogna-t-il à l'homme qui le tenait prisonnier.

— Non... J'ai passé une journée de merde au bureau aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de recharger mes batteries...

Le bel éditeur n'avait nullement envie d'obtempérer. Délicatement, il entrouvrit ses bras pour faire glisser ses mains sur le ventre de son amant. Le geste était d'une sensualité ineffable. Tout en chatouillant le cou de son partenaire avec le bout de son nez, il introduit sa main droite sous la chemise pour enfin toucher sa peau, déjà brûlante. Le sang de Yokozawa ne fit qu'un tour. D'un seul geste, rapide comme un chat, il attrapa les bras de l'éditeur et les fit valdinguer en arrière, puis, en un centième de seconde, il se retourna sur lui-même pour le repousser violemment.

— Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix ! lui cria-t-il, haletant de colère.

Kirishima n'avait rien vu venir. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il resta éloigné de son amant vert de rage. L'air de rien, le sourire aux lèvres, comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit une canette de bière glacée. En le regardant faire, Yokozawa espérait qu'il était tiré d'affaire.

L'éditeur, s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine, non loin de Yokozawa qui poursuivait la préparation du dîner de Sorata. Sirotant sa bière, dans un silence de cathédrale, il demanda sèchement :

— Et depuis quand tu fréquentes Motoki du service commercial ?

Yokozawa fit mine de rester calme.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

— Je trouve qu'elle te colle un peu trop...

Yokozawa garda son calme. Il déposa la gamelle de Sorata garnie de nourriture à ses pieds.

— Tu sais mon vieux, la jalousie peut être considérée comme une névrose. Et comme toute bonne névrose, on ne peut pas la refréner. Plus tu es jaloux, plus ta jalousie augmente... Jusqu'à ce que tu emmerdes tous les gens qui t'entourent pour un oui ou pour un non. Si tu es malade, va te faire soigner ! Je ne suis pas médecin, encore moins psychiatre. Si le stress du bureau te fait tourner la tête, tu n'as qu'à aller consulter, ça me fera des vacances !

Les mots de Yokozawa étaient bien plus ironiques que cruels. Il ne pensait aucunement que Kirishima était fou. Il parlait à cet instant sur le coup de l'agacement, mais aussi de la fatigue.

— Fais gaffe à cette fille ! Elle est tout juste bonne à parader comme un paon, sous le nez de tous ces salarymen qui en viennent à oublier qu'ils sont mariés...

— La ferme à la fin ! _Cette fille_, comme tu dis, c'est la seule personne dans ce putain de service qui tienne la route et ce n'est pas du tout une aguicheuse comme tu veux bien le croire ! Elle est très belle, c'est vrai, mais elle a l'intelligence de ne pas se servir de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins ! C'est quoi ce regard machiste que tu portes sur elle ? Tu es père d'une petite fille, bon sang ! Quelle honte !

Yokozawa était hors de lui, son visage était gâté par la rage. Comment pouvait-il juger une personne aussi facilement ? Dénigrer ainsi cette femme, qui était l'une des rares personnes au bureau qui ne le regardait pas comme une bête sauvage, c'était inacceptable !

Kirishima plongea son nez dans sa canette de bière, son regard paraissait fébrile.

— Elle a déjà amorcé le processus de séduction visiblement... Regarde-toi t'agiter quand je te parle d'elle !

— Tu me casses les couilles à la fin ! Tu deviens complètement parano

— Ce serait différent si tu vivais ici, idiot... Je ne me poserais pas autant de questions...

Le mot avait été lancé et Yokozawa en resta bouche bée.

— Qu... Quoi ?

— Oui, si tu vivais ici ! Si tu vivais avec nous, ça serait plus facile pour moi !

— Mais...

Yokozawa était abasourdi par ces paroles, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

— Je... mais enfin... je ne vois pas le rapport...

— Arf ! Sombre idiot... marmonna Kirishima agacé.

— Mais... Mais merde ! Je le crois pas ! Tu me fais venir chez toi en me faisant croire que ta fille sera là... Ça, tu vois, ce n'est déjà pas très fair-play comme attitude ! De plus, tu me fais du chantage affectif-

— Ah !? Mais de quel chantage affectif parles-tu !?

— Tout à fait ! Du chantage affectif ! Tu es en train de m'expliquer que si je vivais ici, avec toi, tu ne serais plus jaloux et que par conséquent, avec grandeur d'âme, tu tolérerais que je puisse, éventuellement, avoir des relations amicales avec certaines personnes. Ça, Monsieur Kirishima Zen, ça s'appelle précisément du **CHANTAGE AFFECTIF** !

Kirishima restait muet. Sa mâchoire se crispait et son regard s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que Yokozawa poursuivait son raisonnement.

— Non- mais c'est hors de question ! Tu as beau avoir quelques années de plus que moi, je ne me laisserais pas diriger de la sorte, par un type qui, en plus, n'est même pas capable de se cuisiner ne serait-ce qu'un simple chou !

Un des choux qui se trouvait sur la table traversa subitement la pièce... pour s'écraser sur le mur, derrière l'éditeur qui n'avait pas vu partir le projectile. Le chat, qui avalait son repas en ronronnant, déguerpit à toute allure, faisant déraper ses petites pattes arrière sur le sol du plancher. Le bruit des griffes qui raillaient le plancher résonna alors dans toute la pièce et fit réaliser tout à coup à Yokozawa son geste.

Il était fulminant de colère si bien que ses mains crispées et tremblantes avaient des allures de griffes acérées, ce qui lui donnait des airs de lion prêt à bondir ! Kirishima ne bougeait pas d'un cil devant le félin en rogne. Il savait qu'ajouter quoi que ce soit aggraverait la situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Yokozawa dans un tel état de colère. Même s'il aimait le taquiner, il appréhendait toujours ce moment : le moment où il irait trop loin et où le point de non-retour aurait été franchi. Ce point de non-retour qu'il redoutait tant pointait précisément le bout de son nez à cet instant même. Il fallait être rusé, amadouer la bête pour la calmer. Malgré son visage impassible, l'activité du cerveau de Kirishima était à son maximum. Un mot de trop et c'était la douche froide.

De nouveau, il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur, attrapa une seconde bière, la décapsula pour la porter à ses lèvres et en une seule gorgée, il en avala la moitié. Puis, en signe d'apaisement, il dirigea son regard vers le sol. Yokozawa, qui l'observait, respirait fort. Alors, Kirishima, lentement, s'approcha du légume éclaté sur le sol.

Il le ramassa et contourna la table pour en jeter les débris dans le conteneur à ordures. Le petit manège silencieux que l'éditeur venait de réaliser avait pour seul but que de calmer le coup de sang de Yokozawa. Mais le malaise avait maintenant remplacé la fureur. Entre la peste et le choléra, Kirishima avait le choix.

— Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Yokozawa venait de rompre le silence.

En desserrant sa cravate, il se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain. Le regard bas, il croisa son chat qui se détourna de lui, encore apeuré par le _jeté de légume_. Son cœur se serra.

Kirishima, qui l'épiait de loin, s'approcha du greffier effarouché et le consola avec une caresse entre les deux oreilles. Le bruit du claquement de la porte de la chambre d'ami retentit. Yokozawa dormirait chez lui cette nuit, c'était déjà une petite victoire.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Un rire d'enfant résonnait dans le séjour. C'était le petit matin et, alors que dehors les moineaux gazouillaient au balcon de sa chambre, Kirishima pouvait vaguement distinguer le son de trois voix qui émanait du séjour. Les yeux encore collés par le sommeil, il ne tarda pas à quitter son lit. C'est en essayant de recoiffer ses cheveux ébouriffés qu'il sortit de sa chambre pour pénétrer dans le salon, dans lequel se trouvaient sa mère, sa fille et son ami.

— Bien... C'est à cette heure que tu te lèves toi ?

Kirishima ne saisit pas les mots de sa mère. Il était encore bien trop endormi à cet instant. La lumière du matin qui éclairait pleinement la pièce l'incommodait quelque peu. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint à distinguer sa fille assise sur le divan, Sorata sur ses genoux, aux côtés de Yokozawa.

— Papounet... Tu sais l'heure qu'il l'est ? Il est temps de partir !

— Tu n'as plus 15 ans, voyons ! C'est les adolescents qui dorment toute la matinée... ajouta la grand-mère, un peu déconcertée de voir son fils ainsi.

— ...

— Vous savez Yokozawa-san, quand il était jeune, j'étais parfois obligée de lui jeter un verre d'eau à la figure pour qu'il se réveille ! C'était une véritable calamité lorsqu'il s'agissait de se lever pour aller à l'école !

— Ah ? Je ne demande qu'à vous croire... répliqua Yokozawa frais comme un gardon, le journal du matin à la main.

— Un verre d'eau, un chou... ma vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement, fit remarquer Kirishima, sarcastique, dans un gros bâillement.

La petite Hiyori, qui entendit la remarque, se demandait à quoi son père faisait allusion. Elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Yokozawa, qui lui fit signe de ne pas prêter attention aux paroles de son papa à moitié réveillé.

— Lorsqu'on reçoit quelqu'un chez soi, le minimum requis c'est de se lever avant lui ! Même si Yokozawa-san n'est pas du genre à s'offusquer de ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas une raison ! cria la grand-mère à son fils.

— Maman, ma maman chérie, ne crie pas de si bon matin... Dis-moi, que m'as-tu préparé pour le petit déjeuner ?

À ces mots, Yokozawa fronça les sourcils. C'était toujours le même cirque. Kirishima avait le don de l'enquiquiner lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte avec sa mère. Comme l'homme avait connu bien des malheurs en perdant sa femme si prématurément, sa mère, qui l'aimait par-dessus tout, prenait soin de son fils comme s'il avait encore 15 ans. C'était à coups de plat mijoté avec amour et de compassion que cette grand-mère gâtait son garçon et sa petite fille. Mais ce n'était pas tout :

La lessive, le ménage, les courses pour la famille, la mère de Kirishima, maman modèle pas tout à fait à la retraite, assumait toutes les tâches ménagères que son fils fuyait sans vergogne ce qui avait le don d'agacer le commercial si indépendant. Fils unique, il avait su très tôt prendre soin de lui sans l'aide de ses parents accaparés par leurs emplois respectifs. Voir cet éditeur de malheur minauder auprès de sa _maman chérie_ était bien plus qu'une torture à ses yeux !

— Hiyo, partons avant d'être en retard pour l'école, déclara Yokozawa qui se leva en une fraction de seconde.

— Oui Oniichan !

Alors que la grand-mère s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner de son _tout petit _qui luttait encore contre le sommeil, la jeune Hiyo et son _Oniichan_ prirent le chemin de l'école.

Ce matin-là, Yokozawa avait proposé à Hiyori de l'accompagner à l'école. Ce fut une bonne échappatoire qui lui permettrait de fuir la présence de Kirishima.

En revanche, Yokozawa affectionnait ces instants de proximité avec Hiyori, car la petite pouvait alors se confier à lui loin de la curiosité de son papa. Les petites anecdotes de la journée de classe de la veille, le stress précédant un devoir, Hiyo trouvait toujours en Yokozawa une oreille attentive pour évoquer les bons comme les mauvais moments de sa vie d'écolière. Même si elle avait passé la nuit chez ses grands-parents, qui vivaient non loin de là, la petite fille avait pris la peine de venir saluer, avant de partir à l'école, son ami _Oniichan_ qui se trouvait chez elle. Quelle intention adorable ! Hiyori était en cela une enfant attachante qui prenait, au fil du temps, une place de plus en plus considérable dans la vie et le quotidien du commercial bourru.

Aux abords de l'école, les mamans des camarades de classe de la petite fille ne prêtaient même plus attention à la présence de Yokozawa. Et si la nature de leur relation avait été le fruit de bon nombre de commérages, depuis peu, cela ne semblait plus être le cas.

L'homme observait de loin la fillette rejoindre ses amis, dans une innocente légèreté qui remplit paradoxalement son cœur de tristesse. Hiyori était à des années-lumière de savoir ni même de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre son père et lui la veille au soir. Yokozawa avait l'étrange impression d'avoir trahi la fillette par ses actes et ses propos violents à l'encontre de son papa.

Bien qu'il sût au fond de lui que Kirishima était allé trop loin dans ses propos et dans son attitude, il regrettait la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve. La honte, mais aussi le doute, l'envahirent.

Leur relation avait pris une tournure particulière ces derniers temps, car Kirishima lui avait confié qu'il n'envisageait plus sa vie sans lui désormais. Bien qu'ayant des façons différentes d'exprimer leur attachement réciproque, leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre étaient bien de même nature. Yokozawa, beaucoup plus pudique que son amant, avait souvent du mal à appréhender leurs tête-à-tête et était beaucoup plus à l'aise dans le quotidien de la vie de famille que lors de leurs ébats amoureux. La gêne prenait le dessus, faisant trop souvent la part belle aux gestes tendres et au romantisme. Après tout, Yokozawa n'avait rien du prince charmant issu d'un quelconque shôjo manga de la collection Emerald et était totalement réfractaire au romantisme.

Malgré cela, Yokozawa appréciait énormément les moments passés aux côtés de Kirishima. Il se surprenait souvent à se souvenir de cet instant, si précieux à ses yeux, durant lequel Kirishima lui avait parlé de sa femme pour la première fois. De ses souvenirs d'enfance à ses côtés, du jeune homme maladroit qu'il était au tout début de leur histoire à deux et de son amour pour elle qui ne cesserait jamais d'exister. Ces confidences, même si elles lui avaient été difficiles à entendre sur le moment, étaient en vérité une preuve d'amour immense. En évoquant son amour pour elle, il lui avait ouvert son cœur et lui avait offert, de la même façon, la plus extraordinaire des déclarations. Cela avait été bien plus qu'un simple _je t'aime _et Yokozawa l'avait pris comme tel. Quant à lui, il n'avait pas encore su lui donner pareil cadeau. Il savait qu'au fond, ce moment n'allait pas tarder à arriver, mais sa timidité et sa pudeur le faisaient toujours renoncer quand il se retrouvait au pied du mur. Ces non-dits et ces silences étaient souvent la cause des tournures catastrophiques que prenaient leurs querelles et ils ne le savaient que trop bien.

2

En arrivant au bureau, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter l'entrée de l'immeuble des Éditions Marukawa, Yokozawa remarqua Takano Masamune pendu à son téléphone. De loin, il lui fit un geste de la main pour le saluer et Takano lui répondit en lui faisant signe de l'attendre. En cachant le micro de son cellulaire, Takano lui dit à voix basse :

— Tu tombes bien, donne-moi une minute, il faut que je te parle !

— ... ?

Même si Yokozawa avait l'habitude de croiser Takano dans les couloirs du bureau ou en réunion, leur relation n'était pourtant plus ce qu'elle était dans le passé. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que lui voulait Takano.

— ... Justement, je suis en compagnie de Yokozawa-san qui pourrait bien m'aider à mener à bien ce projet. Bien. Je vous rappelle lorsque j'ai de plus amples informations. Bonne journée Sensei. Au revoir.

Takano qui en avait enfin terminé avec son appel téléphonique invita le commercial à se diriger vers la petite salle de restauration qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble de la compagnie. En remarquant la nervosité de son ami, Yokozawa commença à appréhender leur conversation.

— Excuse-moi de t'accaparer de bon matin, mais j'ai un service à te demander. C'est à propos d'un de mes auteurs... Comment te résumer la situation ? C'est un peu délicat à franchement parler...

Yokozawa observait l'éditeur qui hésitait à poursuivre. Il ne comprenait absolument pas son attitude évasive et un certain stress commença à le gagner. Pourtant, il le laissa continuer.

— C'est une dessinatrice de shojo manga qui aimerait travailler sur un projet shonen... J'ai lu son premier manuscrit et je pense honnêtement que ce travail serait susceptible d'intéresser l'équipe de Japun. Comme j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais proche de Kirishima-san, j'aimerais que tu lui en touches un mot pour moi.

— Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler personnellement ? demanda Yokozawa troublé par la requête de son ami.

— Bien... J'ai l'impression que ce gars ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur, si tu veux tout savoir. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais... pour une affaire de ce genre, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque.

Yokozawa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Takano Masamune, le Takano Masamune, qui ne craignait rien ni personne, venait de lui confier ses craintes à l'égard de Kirishima !

Mais pourquoi redoutait-il pareille chose ? Kirishima avait-il effectivement quelconque ressentiment à son sujet ? Et si c'était bien le cas, Yokozawa, lui-même, en aurait-il été la cause ?

— Tu sais Masamune... je ne suis pas aussi proche que ça de lui, rétorqua Yokozawa nerveusement. Ses propres mots sonnaient faux à ses oreilles.

— Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'importuner, je pensais que vous étiez amis, précisa Takano embarrassé.

— Pas vraiment ! ajouta Yokozawa dans un éclat de rire forcé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je connais assez Kirishima pour lui en toucher un mot si ça peut te rendre service. Mais bon sang, ne te formalise pas à son sujet. Il peut paraître hautain de prime abord, mais c'est un gars honnête. Et je pense aussi qu'il n'a absolument rien contre toi !

Yokozawa tenait à rassurer Takano sur ce point. Il savait bien que Kirishima connaissait leur histoire commune et les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis à son égard pendant tant d'années. De fait, il craignait que les doutes de Takano ne se révèlent être exacts. Pour Yokozawa, c'était un problème qu'il devait régler au plus vite. L'idée que Takano subisse les conséquences de la jalousie de Kirishima lui était inconcevable et c'était un élément de plus qui venait s'ajouter sur la liste de leurs déboires relationnels... Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

3

Après une réunion, Yokozawa décida d'aller rendre visite à Kirishima avant de regagner son bureau. Fatigué par toutes ces préoccupations sentimentales qui se rajoutaient au stress professionnel, le commercial était sujet à une forte migraine depuis le milieu de la matinée et les cachets d'aspirine qu'il avait avalés n'avaient pas eu raison du mal de crâne. Harassé par la douleur, il gagna le pavillon des bureaux de l'équipe du magazine Japun.

Kirishima, assis à sa place, avait le nez plongé dans un manuscrit. Il semblait très concentré. Un de ses assistants réalisant la présence de Yokozawa à l'entrée vint l'aborder. C'était le jeune Takahashi Misaki.

— Bonjour Yokozawa-san, puis-je vous aider ?

Kirishima entendit au loin les paroles de son jeune stagiaire. Il leva alors son nez de ses documents et chercha des yeux Yokozawa.

— Je viens m'entretenir avec Kirishima-san... est-il occupé ?

— Takahashi-kun, peux-tu me photocopier ce manuscrit pour la réunion de tout à l'heure ? Cria son supérieur du fond de la salle. Ah Yokozawa ! En voilà une bonne surprise !

Yokozawa slalomant entre les piles de documents éparpillés ici et là parvint à rejoindre l'éditeur qui l'attendait à son bureau, les mains croisées sous son menton.

Son sourire était narquois, mais son regard ne mentait pas. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie à la vue son amoureux qui lui rendait visite à l'improviste et en particulier au lendemain cette catastrophique soirée !

— Tu es venu t'excuser pour hier soir ? Demanda Kirishima incrédule.

Yokozawa fronça les sourcils. Leur conversation démarrait sous les meilleurs auspices !

— J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi... en privé... ce ne sera pas long.

Le ton était grave. L'éditeur, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de servir une querelle d'amoureux à ses subalternes, le conduisit dans une petite salle de réunion rattachée à son service. Il referma la porte derrière lui afin de s'assurer que personne ne viendrait les déranger et il finit par se retourner vers Yokozawa qui était visiblement nerveux.

— _J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi en privé, _quelle solennité pour quelqu'un qui aime à s'adonner au lancer de légume...

Le petit trait d'humour de Kirishima ne fit pas décrocher un sourire au commercial qui croisa ses bras en signe repli. C'est sur un ton très affecté qu'il commença :

— Dans un premier temps, je te présente mes excuses pour la nuit dernière. Je n'ai aucunement le droit de me battre avec toi de la sorte dans ton appartement et j'en ai totalement conscience !

— Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire - Ce n'est pas comme si Hiyo était présente, lui rétorqua l'éditeur avec calme.

— Si, j'insiste. Cela ne retire en rien ce que je te reproche, à savoir le manque de maîtrise de ta jalousie maladive et le désir de contrôler mes faits et gestes ainsi que mes fréquentations ! Mais je tiens tout de même à m'excuser pour la violence dont j'ai fait preuve la nuit dernière.

Yokozawa, qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur faisait fi de garder son calme. Mais Kirishima constatait bien que le commercial était nerveux, car ses propos étaient tranchants comme une lame de rasoir.

— Yokozawa... J'admets que mes paroles d'hier étaient pour le moins malheureuses. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je veux bien admettre aussi que je dois calmer ma jalousie. Mais quand il s'agit de toi, depuis quelque temps j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Tu es tellement naïf à bien des égards-

— C'est bien ce que je pensais ! cracha Yokozawa en coupant ces aveux. Tu me perçois réellement comme un gamin, incapable de se prendre en charge ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que j'ai eu le malheur de te montrer mes faiblesses ?!

Les mots sortaient pêle-mêle de sa bouche, Yokozawa ne contrôlait plus ses paroles.

— Excuse-moi du peu, mais je connais les limites à ne pas franchir avec mes collègues de travail ! Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas bu des verres, le soir, avec les trois quarts des femmes ici !

Kirishima se tenait devant lui, le regard sombre, fixant Yokozawa. Son expression était si dure qu'elle lui donnait le vertige.

— Je peux te poser une question Yokozawa ? Ne te demandes-tu pas comment je vis notre relation ? Comment j'accepte tes esquives permanentes - quand tu décides de rentrer chez toi, le soir, alors que tu pourrais rester dormir chez nous - quand, sans raison, tu refuses de me rendre visite lorsque ma fille n'est pas à la maison. Penses-tu réellement que je suis insensible à de telles choses ?

— Mais... balbutia Yokozawa médusé.

— Le matin, quand je te vois avec ce gars, ce Takano... en sachant ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Demande-toi ce que je peux ressentir en assistant à ce genre de scène ?

La bouche de Kirishima était crispée par la colère. Yokozawa était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ses yeux, comme deux poignards acérés, transperçaient le regard de l'autre. Les deux hommes se tenaient là, face à face. Leurs silences parlaient pour eux.

Ne sachant plus quoi ajouter et dans un geste d'une vélocité déconcertante, Kirishima agrippa les épaules de son interlocuteur et le poussa en arrière de façon à le coincer contre la porte close. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Yokozawa n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser la manœuvre. L'homme colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et fit glisser sa langue humide dans la bouche de son prisonnier. Yokozawa essaya alors d'échapper à cette étreinte forcée en repoussant l'agresseur de toutes ses forces. Mais Kirishima s'accrochait et alors qu'il plaçait sa main à l'arrière de la tête de Yokozawa pour contrôler ses remous, il accentua l'intensité de son baiser.

Les jambes du commercial défaillirent. Son esprit était dévasté par la fougue de cette union. Incapable de le débouter, il pouvait sentir une chaleur ardente envahir son corps. Kirishima le tenait alors contre lui, supportant tout son poids qu'il ne pouvait plus porter. Sa langue cherchait la sienne habilement, caressant au passage ses dents et son palais. C'est alors qu'il éloigna ses lèvres de celle du captif et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, il ressemblait à un animal piégé. Son esprit était plongé dans le néant, à moitié mort, il haletait.

— Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me choisir, moi ?

Yokozawa ne comprenait plus les paroles de son amant. Terrassé par la violence, mais aussi par l'intensité de son baiser, l'homme ne savait plus quoi lui répondre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint à sortir un son de sa bouche.

— Alors c'est vrai... Même Takano... tu le hais à ce point ?

Kirishima fut médusé par cette question, il s'éloigna de Yokozawa qui retrouvait peu à peu ses forces.

—Tu ne comprends donc pas. Ce n'est pas lui que je déteste, là maintenant... C'est toi.

Yokozawa prit une grande inspiration.

— Ce matin... je l'ai croisé à l'entrée de l'immeuble, il avait l'air anxieux. Il m'a demandé de lui accorder un instant. Puis il m'a parlé d'un manuscrit qu'un de ses auteurs voulait te présenter. Et lorsque je lui ai demandé en quoi cela me concernait. Il m'a répondu qu'il désirait t'en parler mais...

— ...

— Ton attitude commence à empiéter sur ton travail Kirishima-san...

— C'est ridicule ! Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! lui rétorqua l'homme furieux.

— Maintenant, je vais te dire de quoi me parlait Motoki, hier matin, avant que tu n'entres dans le fumoir. Elle me demandait simplement un conseil au sujet de son travail. Un simple conseil... Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, pas plus qu'entre Takano et moi. Voilà la stricte vérité.

Les yeux de Kirishima s'assombrirent. L'homme semblait submergé par la rage et la colère. Lui, qui pourtant, savait garder son calme en toutes circonstances, les paroles de Yokozawa eurent raison de son sang-froid.

— Tu es encore plus naïf que je ne le pensais ! Bon sang, ouvre les yeux, Yokozawa ! Tu te fais prendre pour un pigeon sans même t'en rendre compte ! Ces gens te manipulent et toi, tu n'en as même pas conscience !

— M- mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Comment- Putain, comment tu oses me dire une chose pareille !?

Le point de non-retour avait été franchi entre les deux hommes. Leur incompréhension était telle qu'à bout d'arguments, Kirishima attrapa les bras de Yokozawa et le secoua pour lui faire entendre raison, mais d'un geste sec, ce dernier le repoussa violemment. La tension était palpable, les deux hommes étaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains. Dévasté par la colère, à bout de forces, Yokozawa quitta la pièce avec fracas. Le bruit de la porte fracassée résonna dans tout l'étage. Les employés affairés à leurs tâches ne furent pas un instant surpris par la détonation, croyant sans doute qu'elle n'était due qu'à un courant d'air.

4

Alors qu'il arpentait les allées de la librairie Marimo, les piaillements des jeunes filles attroupées en masse autour du beau vendeur ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa migraine. Tout était en excès ici. Trop de livres, trop de gens, trop de couleurs, trop de lumière. La beauté rayonnante du charmant Yukina Kou lui donnait la nausée, un peu comme l'effet d'un chou à la crème durant une crise de foie. Aux abords du rayon des magazines féminins, il fut surpris par le retentissement d'une voix haut-perchée qui lui était familière.

— Bonjour Yokozawa-senpai !

Qui pouvait bien l'appeler ainsi ?

— Eh ! Oh ! senpai ! Par ici !

Il glissa la tête, l'air ahuri, par-dessus un étal de revues féminines et découvrit la jeune Motoki qui le regardait en souriant.

— Ah ! Motoki ! C'est toi !? Mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu s_enpai_ au juste ?

Dans un éclat de rire, la jeune fille lui répondit :

— Parce que j'ai décidé que tu étais mon senpai ! Dis-toi que tes conseils ont porté leurs fruits, alors je déclare que tu es officiellement mon senpai !

Yokozawa, un peu gêné, se mit à rougir. Habitué aux moqueries de la jeune femme, il fut quelque peu déstabilisé par sa réflexion. Alors qu'elle l'observait, la belle remarqua que le commercial avait le regard cerné de vilaines poches et le teint blafard.

— Dis donc... Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Bien, oui... tout va bien merci, répondit Yokozawa en se grattant la tête nerveusement. J'ai passé une sale nuit, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi. Ça explique ma tête d'enterrement peut-être...

— Je ne te le fais pas dire...

Ils prirent tous deux le chemin du bureau, en discutant tantôt de leur travail tantôt des nouvelles parutions de Marukawa.

Le soir venu, Yokozawa assommé par cette journée interminable rentra chez lui perclus de fatigue.

Son appartement, vide de toute décoration, ressemblait toujours autant à un showroom d'agence immobilière. L'ours bourru qu'il était n'avait guerre d'attrait pour l'art de la décoration et avait adopté un certain minimalisme dans l'agencement de son intérieur.

C'est donc dans une chambre meublée simplement d'un lit et d'une bibliothèque généreusement garnie qu'il se débarrassa de son costume pour enfiler une tenue plus décontractée. Ses tempes étaient toujours aussi endolories en raison de son mal de tête persistant et il n'avait presque pas le courage de s'atteler à la préparation de son dîner.

Il n'avait eu de cesse de penser aux paroles qu'il avait échangées avec Kirishima quelques heures auparavant. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il rabâchait son ressentiment envers l'homme et ne comprenait nullement les propos qu'il avait eus à son égard.

Et que dire de son manque de confiance et de ses accusations de trahison ? C'était peut-être cela qui le touchait le plus.

Il fallait prendre de la distance vis-à-vis de ces événements, peser le pour et le contre, en déduire une marche à suivre.

Bien que Yokozawa raisonnait en bon stratège commercial qu'il était, son cœur se serrait à la vue de la tournure que prenait leur relation. Alors qu'il voulait se laisser du temps pour appréhender leur histoire, Kirishima songeait déjà à une vie à deux.

Après tout, il était plus âgé que Yokozawa, il avait déjà été marié et par-dessus tout, il était père d'une petite fille. Il aspirait probablement à plus de stabilité. Pourtant, Yokozawa était loin d'être volage... Et dans cette idée d'union forcée, il ne voyait guère de solutions à leurs problèmes, bien au contraire.

Dans ce cas, que pouvait-il faire pour répondre aux attentes de son amant, tout en se préservant ?

Le son de la sonnerie du téléphone de Yokozawa le fit sortir de sa torpeur analytique. En consultant son cellulaire, il découvrit un message de la petite Hiyori.

_J'ai hâte d'être à dimanche ! J'aimerais préparer des onigiri en forme de chat et des beignets de crevettes avec toi pour impressionner grand-mère !_

Yokozawa ne parvint pas à décoller les yeux des adorables mots de la petite fille.

Savait-elle à quel point son Oniichan était effondré à cet instant ? Parfois, les enfants sentent ce genre de chose. Et c'est avec la plus grande peine que Yokozawa lui répondit avec un simple : _Fais de beaux rêves Hiyo, _tout en sachant qu'il n'allait probablement pas trouver le sommeil cette nuit encore.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la violente dispute de Yokozawa et Kirishima, dans la petite salle de réunion de l'équipe Japun.

Le commercial avait croisé l'homme à deux reprises sur son lieu de travail, mais il avait tâché de s'en tenir éloigné. Sa rancœur ne s'était pas tarie et Kirishima n'avait eu guerre d'attitude bienveillante à son égard lors de leurs rencontres d'ordre professionnel.

Pour ne pas plonger dans la mélancolie et se noyer dans les regrets, Yokozawa se plongea à corps perdu dans son travail.

Au bureau, on ne lui adressait plus beaucoup la parole, car il semblait, ces deux derniers jours, quelque peu soupe au lait. Henmi, son assistant, qui avait l'habitude dans ces moments-là de mettre les pieds dans le plat, lui servait alors un peu d'exutoire.

Le pauvre garçon, qui s'échinait à rattraper tant bien que mal ses erreurs, subissait les foudres de son supérieur depuis déjà deux jours.

Alors que Yokozawa l'avait envoyé au deuxième étage récupérer des données pour une campagne de promotion, le garçon apparu soudainement, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

— Yokozawa-san, je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça, mais les types du second n'ont pas fini d'éditer les courbes des ventes que vous leur aviez demandées. Et maintenant, ils sont partis en réunion...

— Quelle bande d'incapables... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit tributaire d'une telle équipe de bras cassés pour établir nos études hebdomadaires ! grogna Yokozawa agacé.

— En revanche, j'ai quelque chose d'autre pour vous, ça vient de chez Japun.

Henmi lui tendit une feuille de papier pliée en deux.

Lorsqu'il découvrit le message que le billet renfermait, Yokozawa reconnut sur-le-champ l'écriture de Kirishima.

Le message disait : _Consulte ta boîte mail ! _

Yokozawa fronça les sourcils.

L'idée que l'éditeur ne prenne même plus la peine de se déplacer pour lui parler et qu'il préférait passer par des intermédiaires pour lui envoyer des messages l'agaça profondément.

— Un souci Yokozawa-san ? demanda Henmi, inquiet de voir son supérieur avec un tel visage.

— Mais occupe-toi de ton travail, espèce de commère ! cracha sauvagement Yokozawa à son assistant.

Henmi n'insista pas. Lui, qui n'avait pas peur de taquiner son supérieur quand il était de pareille humeur, sentit qu'il valait mieux passer la main pour cette fois.

Yokozawa ouvrit sa boîte mail et découvrit effectivement un message de Kirishima intitulé : _Ce soir, je te conduis au Septième Ciel. _

Le commercial était déjà déconcerté. Voilà comment Kirishima réglait ses problèmes : par le déni et l'absurde.

_Tâche d'être libre pour 17 h 30. Je t'emmène dans un endroit fabuleux, mais c'est une surprise. Sois à l'heure ! Tu m'inviteras ensuite chez toi pour dîner ! Hiyo passera la nuit chez mes parents après avoir pris soin de Sorata. _

Yokozawa avait envie de rire nerveusement... Il esquissa un petit sourire étrange que Henmi remarqua immédiatement et baissa la tête, plongeant son nez dans le clavier de son ordinateur pour se dérober. La tête cachée derrière l'écran, le commercial bouillonnait.

Mais, comme il était trop bien fatigué pour se battre aujourd'hui, il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux se rendre au rendez-vous.

2

À 17 h 59 précisément, Yokozawa et Kirishima se retrouvèrent devant la devanture d'un magasin de literie qui avait pour nom _Les Portes du Septième Ciel. _

Le sourcil droit de Yokozawa sautillait nerveusement alors que Kirishima, quant à lui, affichait fièrement un sourire radieux.

Sur la pancarte promotionnelle, accrochée à l'entrée de la boutique, il était précisé qu'une promotion de 20 % serait attribuée à tous les couples de jeunes mariés qui désireraient acquérir leur literie ici. Bien heureusement, le geste commercial ne les concernait pas et Yokozawa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier ce détail.

— Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fabrique devant cette boutique ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

— J'ai trouvé l'adresse sur internet. Je me suis dit qu'avec un nom pareil, cette boutique ne me décevrait pas ! Suis-moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! lui répondit Kirishima qui entraîna son ami dans la boutique.

Une jeune vendeuse vint alors les saluer puis leur demander si elle pouvait leur être utile. Yokozawa commençait à sentir le piège se refermer sur lui. Il ressentit une certaine gêne à l'idée que la jeune femme réalise ce que signifiait la présence de deux hommes qui désirent acheter de la literie ensemble.

Kirishima, bien plus à l'aise se dirigea vers un immense lit king-size, aux allures de paquebot.

— Voilà ! C'est celui-ci ! Déclara-t-il satisfait

— Nos modèles de literie king-size vous intéressent-ils monsieur ? Nous proposons toute une gamme de literie correspondante à vos attentes et au meilleur prix ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre j'aimerais vous montrer le reste de nos mod-

— Non, mais attendez une seconde, rétorqua Yokozawa en interrompant la vendeuse dans son discours. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de lit géant... ?

Kirishima qui souriait comme un enfant fit signe à la vendeuse de poursuivre.

— Donc, voici le modèle _Harmonie de printemps..._

La vendeuse continua l'énumération des différents modèles de lit, précisant leurs tailles, leurs qualités ainsi que leurs bienfaits sur le sommeil.

Yokozawa qui se fichait bien du discours de la vendeuse se pencha à l'oreille de Kirishima en lui chuchotant :

— Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici s'il te plaît ? Tu ne songerais pas à tester tous ces plumards en ma compagnie, rassure-moi... ?

— Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mais si l'idée te plaît je n'ai rien contr -

— La ferme, vieux pervers ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici à la fin ?

La vendeuse ignorant les échanges à voix basse du couple poursuivait sa démonstration.

— Je me suis dit que la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas emménager à la maison était probablement dû au fait qu'il n'y a pas de véritable lit dans ta chambre – Seulement un futon réservé aux invités ! Alors si je t'en achetais un nouveau, tu t'y sentirais plus à ton aise !

Yokozawa eut un recul en entendant les mots de Kirishima. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

En changeant simplement sa literie, Yokozawa aurait accepté d'emménager chez lui !? Mais dans quel monde ce type vivait-il ? Dans quelle dimension pouvait-il bien évoluer pour en déduire une chose pareille ! L'absurdité dont il faisait preuve si souvent était-il son seul et unique mode de pensée ? Yokozawa devait couper court à cette mascarade grotesque.

Il attrapa le bras de Kirishima et le tira hors du magasin sous les yeux médusés de la jeune vendeuse qui assistait à ce rocambolesque ballet.

— Mais à quoi tu joues Yokozawa !? Cria Kirishima surpris d'avoir été poussé en un rien de temps hors de la boutique.

Pris d'une colère immense et rougi par la honte, Yokozawa aboya :

— Que diable imaginais-tu ? Après tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours, tu as le culot de m'attirer dans ce genre d'endroit !? Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête !?

Sa voix était rauque d'agressivité. Il ne se contrôlait déjà plus. Il ne contrôlait plus rien de toute façon et depuis le début : ni la nature des événements, ni celle qu'ils allaient prendre. L'océan de reproche et d'incompréhension dans lequel il baignait depuis déjà quelque temps avait raison de son self-control.

Kirishima se tenait là, le sourire en coin comme à son habitude et ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il avait provoqué dans le cœur de celui qui se tenait face à lui. Désireux de détendre, l'atmosphère il lui lança :

— Pas besoin de t'emporter pour si peu ! Si tu préfères qu'on partage le même lit, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !

— !

Yokozawa pensait que Kirishima se moquait ouvertement de lui. Alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'une simple provocation de sa part, ces paroles masquaient en vérité le malaise qu'il ressentait face au rejet que Yokozawa affichait. Mais le sarcasme de l'éditeur avait, sans le vouloir, touché en plein cœur sa cible.

— Comm- Comment oses-tu te foutre de ma gueule de cette façon espèce de -

Yokozawa s'approcha de Kirishima, empoignant le col de sa chemise. Il ne lui avait jamais montré un tel visage.

Comprenant son erreur, l'homme le laissa continuer.

— Ce que tu souhaites, c'est de me modeler à ton image n'est-ce pas !? Alors, je vais mettre les choses au clair avec toi une bonne fois pour toutes : Non, je n'ai pas envie de ton putain de lit ! Non je n'ai pas non plus envie d'emménager chez toi ! Non je n'ai pas envie d'aller pique-nique avec tes parents ! Et non ! Je n'arrêterai pas de fréquenter Takano pour tes beaux yeux, ni Motoki ! Est-ce que c'est clair !?

Kirishima le repoussa violemment en arrière. Son visage était impassible. Yokozawa poursuivit :

— Je ne suis pas ton gosse et encore moins la femme docile dont tu rêves tant ! Je ne suis pas non plus un toutou que tu peux dresser à ta guise et au gré de ta fantaisie et j'en ai plus qu'assez de subir tes élucubrations de vieux taré !

Yokozawa ne contrôlait plus ses paroles, il était véritablement ravagé par la colère et la douleur. Son regard était humide, ses yeux brillaient reflétant l'image stoïque de celui à qui étaient destinées ses paroles.

Les mots sortaient sans filtre. Il ne pensait déjà plus ce qu'il disait. Mais le visage figé de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui le rendait fou de rage.

Il attendait l'instant où Kirishima l'arrêterait, où il lui jetterait le sarcasme qui lui ferait réaliser à quel point cette situation était ridicule.

Mais ce moment n'arrivait pas. Alors, Yokozawa commençait à prendre conscience de tout le mal qu'il était en train de lui faire subir en voyant Kirishima baisser les yeux au sol.

C'est alors que dans un élan de déraison, ne sachant plus quoi faire, ne sachant plus quoi dire, Yokozawa prit la fuite. Kirishima, dans un moment d'hésitation, songea à le retenir... mais il était déjà trop tard.

L'homme resta immobile, regardant son amant filer dans les dédales du centre commercial.

Yokozawa courait toujours plus vite, sans se retourner, comme pour fuir ses regrets.

Il atteignit la sortie et prit la première ruelle qui se présentait à lui, dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber sur la ville.

Après avoir couru comme un dératé, ne fuyant que lui-même, Yokozawa s'était caché dans une petite impasse sombre des abords du centre commercial. Il prit alors soin d'éteindre son téléphone portable afin de ne pas entendre un appel désespéré de l'homme qu'il venait de quitter.

En appuyant sur la touche arrêt de son téléphone, il fut sujet à une violente angoisse. Yokozawa regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de faire.

Recroquevillé, assis sur ses talons, il prit son visage dans ses mains et frotta ses tempes qui lui faisaient si mal.

Ses yeux étaient douloureux.

Yokozawa était à bout de souffle, noyé dans un océan de remords.

3

Une semaine s'était écoulée, après cette triste mésaventure et les journées de Yokozawa avaient toutes pris le même goût, amer et âpre.

Ses nuits étaient devenues un cauchemar. Il ne dormait plus ou presque plus.

Couché sur les draps, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond, il avait pris pour habitude d'écouter la mélodie incessante de son climatiseur, ressassant les propos qu'il avait crachés au visage de Kirishima ce fameux soir.

Pourtant, par déni, il ne répondait pas aux appels ni aux messages de ce dernier. Il n'écoutait pas non plus ceux qu'il laissait sur son répondeur. Entendre sa voix même sur une boîte vocale était pour lui trop difficile.

En se lavant, en se préparant à manger, en travaillant, il n'existait pas un seul instant où il ne pensait pas à lui. Évidemment, il lui arrivait de croiser son chemin au travail, alors il avait décidé de se cloîtrer dans son bureau, déléguant toutes les tâches liées au magazine Japun à son subalterne.

Il pensait à Hiyori aussi. La fillette l'avait appelé quand son père lui avait annoncé que Yokozawa ne serait pas présent à leur pique-nique. Il lui avait donné une excuse ridicule, de travail en retard et de dossier non bouclé que l'enfant n'avait pas bien saisie.

Il lui avait menti et pour Yokozawa c'était la pire des choses.

Il se demandait tous les soirs, lorsqu'il regagnait son sordide appartement si elle avait terminé ses devoirs, quel plat lui avait préparé sa grand-mère, quelle tenue avait-elle choisie pour le lendemain...

Il se demandait surtout si elle pensait à lui, autant qu'il pensait à elle et si parfois elle demandait à son père: _Pourquoi Oniichan n'est pas venu chez nous ce soir ?_

Yokozawa n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses yeux étaient cernés de rouge et il ne prenait même plus la peine de se chamailler avec Henmi, qui ne le reconnaissait plus.

Il avait remarqué que son supérieur consommait beaucoup d'analgésiques ces derniers temps et il l'avait naïvement mis en garde sur les risques que pouvaient entraîner une trop forte consommation de ce genre de médicament.

Mais depuis sept jours, Yokozawa avait mal. Il avait mal partout. Il essayait certes de faire bonne figure, mais la douleur se reflétait sur son visage.

Un soir, la jeune Motoki qui avait, elle aussi, constaté l'état désastreux de son collègue l'obligea à la suivre dans un izakaya.

Elle l'avait traîné là-bas, non sans mal, après leur journée de travail.

L'établissement était plein à craquer ce soir-là et dans la cacophonie ambiante, ils avaient dû s'installer l'un à côté de l'autre pour pouvoir s'entendre parler.

Les hommes assis autour d'eux dévisageaient la jeune commerciale, qui se penchait vers Yokozawa avec qui elle discutait. Ils devaient sans nul doute penser que les deux étaient amants, tant leurs attitudes étaient familières.

Au bout d'une heure, la jeune fille vérifia son téléphone portable pour vérifier l'heure qu'il était. Elle voulait s'assurer de ne pas rater son train.

— Ah non ! Mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie. La barbe !

Elle déroba alors celui de Yokozawa qui était posé sur la table, à côté de son verre de bière.

Lorsqu'elle alluma l'écran, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Yokozawa, qui subissait déjà un peu les affres de l'alcool, eut un temps de latence avant de réagir.

— Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

— C'est trop mignon !

Yokozawa comprit alors que la jeune fille venait de découvrir la photo de la petite Hiyori qui servait d'écran de veille à son téléphone portable.

Quelques jours avant la première altercation avec Kirishima, Hiyori avait demandé à Yokozawa de la coiffer, avant de se rendre à l'anniversaire d'une de ses camarades de classe.

La petite fille avait été particulièrement surprise en voyant avec quelle habileté et facilité Yokozawa avait réalisé cette coiffure si complexe dont elle avait déniché le modèle dans un magazine.

Fier de son œuvre, Yokozawa l'avait même pris en photo et pour blaguer, Hiyori, qui s'était emparé de son téléphone pour admirer le cliché, avait fait de cette photo le fond d'écran de son portable.

C'est un peu gêné que Yokozawa déroba aussitôt l'appareil des mains de Motoki.

— Ah ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je veux en voir d'autres ! S'il te plaît Senpai !

Motoki était déjà bien éméchée et parlait fort. Alors qu'elle se tenait assise, face à lui, elle essayait vainement de s'emparer du précieux téléphone qui renfermait les mystérieuses photos.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est ridicule ! lui ordonna Yokozawa qui luttait pour ne pas se faire voler l'objet.

— J'arrêterai si tu me montres ! Alleeeez ! Montre-moi !

Fatigué d'entendre les gémissements aigus de sa collègue ivre, il céda.

Pourquoi les femmes vouent-elles une telle passion aux photographies de bambins !?

La jeune fille regarda alors la photo et ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

Puis lorsqu'elle eut terminé l'examen du cliché, elle reposa l'appareil sur la table pour avaler une grosse lampée de bière. En tournant son regard vers le vide, le sourire forcé elle lui demanda :

— C'est ta fille ?

— Hum... lui rétorqua-t-il machinalement

— Elle est mignonne...

Alors que la jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans son verre, Yokozawa réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Afin de rectifier son erreur, il ajouta gêné :

— Mais bon... c'est compliqué...

Yokozawa ne pouvait pas lui avouer que cette petite fille n'était pas son enfant. Pour qui serait-il passé ? Et lui confier qu'elle était la fille de son amant l'aurait conduit sur des sentiers hasardeux qu'il n'avait guère envie d'emprunter. Il préféra alors mentir, même si cette option lui posait problème. Pourquoi lui avait-il rétorqué quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Peut-être en raison de l'alcool, pensa-t-il.

Motoki leva son visage et le fixa d'un air étrange. Yokozawa remarqua que son regard avait changé et troublé par le comportement de son amie, il se sentit très mal à l'aise.

Le silence commençait à être pesant.

— Yokozawa je...

Le cœur du commercial s'emballa alors qu'il s'aperçut de la gravité de cette amorce. Il s'attendait au pire.

— … non rien... laisse tomber...

La jeune femme, émue par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait probablement à déclarer, but d'une traite le reste de son verre et attrapa son sac. Dans un geste d'une élégance incroyable, elle enfila ses escarpins noirs dont elle s'était délestée au cours de la soirée.

Malgré son ébriété certaine, elle ressemblait à une princesse qui se chaussait de ses pantoufles de vair. L'ensemble des clients de l'izakaya observait la scène, ce qui conduit Yokozawa à enfoncer son visage rougi par la gêne dans ses épaules.

— J'y vais ! Essaye de dormir cette nuit, Yokozawa... Ok !?

Motoki se déroba, pour rejoindre à la hâte sa citrouille de train.

Quant à Yokozawa, c'est avec soulagement qu'il vivait le renoncement de la jeune fille.

Écroulé sur sa table salie par l'alcool et les miettes de gâteau d'apéritif, il cachait son visage dans ses mains. Les hommes reprirent leurs conversations. Kirishima avait raison.

Sur le chemin du retour, Yokozawa se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien clocher chez lui.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas aperçu de la tournure qu'avait prise son rapprochement avec Motoki ?

Et pour couronner le tout, pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il avait une fille ?

Bien évidemment, Yokozawa qui entretenait une très forte relation avec la petite Hiyo avait conscience qu'il n'était pas son père. Son père était évidemment Kirishima et il ne le savait que trop bien. Leurs visages qui se reflétaient dans la vitre de la fenêtre du train, qui roulait en direction de son appartement, hantaient Yokozawa à moitié saoul.

En regagnant son appartement non sans mal, Yokozawa réalisa qu'il avait trop bu. Une douleur à l'estomac laissait présager la nuit blanche qu'il s'apprêtait à nouveau à vivre. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, c'était de l'appeler, pourtant la honte lui récusait un tel acte.

Si seulement il avait su y faire. Si seulement il ne lui avait pas dit toutes ces choses horribles, tous ces mots blessants. Et si seulement Kirishima pensait à lui... juste un peu... Comment le savoir ?

Yokozawa réalisa alors le vide qu'avait comblé Kirishima dans son existence depuis ces derniers mois. Sans lui, il était comme dépossédé d'une partie de lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés, à qui pouvait-il se confier ? À qui pouvait-il accorder sa confiance ? Le monde lui paraissait hostile. Les gens lui paraissaient tous fous.

Ses fantaisies et ses frasques semblaient si anodines comparées à l'inconduite du reste du monde.

Son odeur imprégnait-elle encore l'oreiller que Yokozawa n'avait pas voulu laver ?

Le délicat parfum de sa peau et de ses cheveux sur ce coussin, sur lequel il avait dormi cette nuit, durant laquelle il avait veillé sur Yokozawa fiévreux, pouvait-il encore le sentir ?

Il avait disparu depuis déjà bien des jours. Seul restait intact le souvenir de sa douceur.

4

Le lendemain, la journée avait démarré bon train, ponctuée de réunion, de rapports commerciaux et de débats sans fin sur telle ou telle chose. Elle s'était finalement achevée par sa ronde habituelle des librairies dont il avait la charge.

Il s'était habilement débrouillé à ne pas croiser la jolie Motoki de toute la journée, car il n'aurait pas su comment se comporter avec elle après la soirée de la veille.

Bien qu'il grappillait encore quelques heures supplémentaires qui lui permettraient de ne pas rentrer chez lui trop tôt, c'était évident, Yokozawa avait terminé sa journée de travail.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que chez Japun, ce jour-là, c'était l'effervescence. Le magazine était dans sa phase de bouclage et les manuscrits des retardataires allaient contraindre les éditeurs à passer une partie de la nuit au bureau. Yokozawa devait absolument prendre parti de ce parfait timing !

Il prit donc la direction de l'appartement de la famille Kirishima pour rendre visite à la petite Hiyori. Elle guettait probablement l'arrivée de son père qui serait à coup sûr retardé par son travail. Profitant de l'absence de Kirishima, Yokozawa en profiterait pour rendre visite à la fillette en s'assurant qu'elle aille bien. Il ne manquerait pas non plus de lui demander des nouvelles de son père... sans vraiment se l'avouer.

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans l'appartement des Kirishima, la petite fille était sagement attablée, dégustant les nouilles que sa grand-mère lui avait préparées. C'était une habitude lorsque Kirishima prévoyait de rentrer tard à la maison, sa mère s'assurait que la petite ne meure pas de faim.

Elle entendit alors le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait et accompagnée par Sorata elle courut accueillir l'heureux arrivant qu'elle pensait être son père.

— Bonsoir Papounet !

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Yokozawa qui se déchaussait dans le genkan.

— Oniichan ! C'est bien toi !?

La petite fille sauta au cou du commercial qui manqua de tomber en arrière.

— Je suis rentré Hiyo ! Ça sent bon la nouille chinoise dans cette maison, dis donc !?

— Oniichan ! Tu viens dîner avec moi !? Ô, comme je suis heureuse !

Le sourire de Yokozawa n'avait d'égal que celui de l'adorable fillette qui se tenait pendue à son cou.

Elle portait une ravissante petite robe aux couleurs acidulées et il la trouvait plus mignonne que jamais. Bien qu'elle ait été élevée par un homme, Hiyori était une petite demoiselle très soucieuse de son apparence !

— Je ne reste pas longtemps Hiyo, j'attends que ton père rentre à la maison.

— Tu ne restes pas dormir ?

— Non... je ne peux pas rester cette nuit... En revanche, c'est avec plaisir que je viens dîner avec toi !

Hiyori afficha alors une petite bouille triste.

Après le dîner, Hiyo qui avait déjà pris son bain enfila son pyjama en coton rose.

C'était Yokozawa qui le lui avait acheté, alors qu'il l'avait accompagnée dans un centre commercial pour un après-midi shopping. C'était son préféré.

Son père n'était pas encore rentré et le cadrant du micro-ondes dans la cuisine affichait déjà 21 h.

Yokozawa lui conseilla alors d'aller se coucher. Il fermerait la porte à clef derrière lui en partant, ainsi la petite fille restera seule, attendant l'arrivée de son père en toute sécurité.

Hiyori qui s'était déjà glissée dans les draps de son lit d'enfant n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son Oniichan qui remontait la couverture sur elle. L'enfant, qui avait déjà dix ans, n'avait évidemment plus besoin d'être bordée ainsi, mais au moment de se coucher la petite insista pour que Yokozawa vienne dans sa chambre.

— Oniichan, lui dit-elle. Tu reviens me voir bientôt, hein ?

— Bien sûr, lui répondit Yokozawa touché par la question de la fillette.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu à la maison alors je me suis dit que peut-être... tu ne nous aimais plus...

La petite fille cacha alors son visage dans le grand oreiller, par pudeur. Ses petits yeux étaient tout emplis de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Yokozawa sa tristesse.

— Hiyo... Mais ça n'a rien à voir... Hiyo enfin...

Yokozawa s'était assis par terre, au chevet de la petite fille. Son cœur se serra en la voyant ainsi.

Dans un sanglot qu'elle avait du mal à masquer, elle poursuivit.

— J'ai pas voulu demander à Papounet pourquoi tu ne venais pas... Alors, j'en ai parlé à Grand-mère et elle m'a dit que si tu n'avais plus le temps de venir nous rendre visite, c'était parce que tu travaillais beaucoup et parce que tu avais peut-être trouvé une petite amie.

Des larmes de crocodile roulèrent alors sur les joues roses de l'enfant.

Yokozawa s'assit sur son lit et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Les gestes de l'homme étaient d'une délicatesse incroyable. Il la tenait contre lui comme si elle était sa propre enfant. La petite fille qui avait niché sa tête dans son cou sanglotait.

— Hiyo... Ne pleure pas... tu sais que je ne vous laisserai jamais ton père et toi... lui murmurait-il en la berçant. Je suis là... Et quand je ne suis pas ici, mon cœur reste avec vous... crois-moi...

Oniichan...

— J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, c'est pour ça que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici... et puis... je n'ai pas de petite copine... Car si j'en avais une, il faudrait qu'elle soit plus mignonne que Hiyo... et ça, dis-toi que c'est impossible !

Yokozawa entendit un petit rire s'échapper de la bouche de la fillette. Il n'y a que les enfants pour passer ainsi du rire aux larmes, pensa-t-il.

— Tu sais à quel point vous comptez pour moi... Je ne vous laisserai jamais...

— Tu me le jures ? demanda Hiyori, en le regardant avec de grands yeux brillants.

— Je te le jure ! lui répondit Yokozawa, en passant sa main sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes.

Il la berça ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa petite main qui serrait son bras se relâche.

Hiyori était alors profondément endormie et Yokozawa qui ne la quittait pas des yeux examinait le moindre recoin de son joli petit minois. Sous ses traits d'enfant, il cherchait ceux de son père.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre d'enfant, il remarqua quelques affaires qui jonchaient ici et là encore le sol. L'homme qui avait l'habitude d'aider la fillette à les ranger se faisait remarquer à lui-même à quel point Kirishima n'était pas doué pour les tâches ménagères.

Quelle ironie. Être si maladroit pour ces si petites choses du quotidien et avoir su pourtant donner naissance à une si adorable petite fille.

Il était déjà tard et Kirishima n'était toujours pas rentré. Bientôt, le dernier train traverserait la ville et Yokozawa se demandait si l'homme rentrerait en taxi.

— Rentre vite idiot, murmura-t-il, dans le séjour plongé dans la pénombre.

Sa serviette sous le bras, Yokozawa referma méticuleusement les deux verrous de la porte d'entrée, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Puis, il regagna la gare au pas de course afin de ne pas rater le dernier train.


	4. Chapter 4

1

Dans le train qui le ramenait chez lui, la moitié des passagers dormaient déjà.

En vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone portable, Yokozawa fut surpris que l'écran indiquait trois appels en absence qui provenait du cellulaire de Motoki.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé si tard ?

Malgré ses humeurs détestables et son caractère bourru Yokozawa était quelqu'un de très soucieux des gens qu'il appréciait.

Il pensa alors que la jeune femme avait peut-être fait une mauvaise rencontre qui l'avait contraint à lui téléphoner et sans y réfléchir davantage, il décida de l'appeler.

Après une première tonalité, elle décrocha:

— Allô ?

— Motoki ? C'est Yokozawa à l'appareil, tout va bien ? Tu as essayé de me joindre tout à l'heure ?

— Ah oui ! Yokozawa !?

Les bruits de ferraille qui s'entrechoquaient du train en marche obstruaient un peu leur communication. Dans ce vacarme, il avait du mal à discerner les paroles de sa collègue.

— Tu es dans le train, là ? Je t'entends mal... lui demanda la jeune femme.

— Eh bien ... Oui... Je suis en train de rentrer chez moi...

— Senpai... Enfin... Yokozawa... Je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure pour te parler... pour te parler d'hier soir...

Yokozawa remarqua que la voix de Motoki semblait plus douce que d'habitude.

— J'ai trouvé touchante la façon dont tu as réagi lorsque je t'ai demandé pour ta fille... Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à cet instant... Et...

La jeune femme s'interrompit. Yokozawa pouvait entendre son souffle dans l'écouteur de son mobile. Elle était visiblement nerveuse à l'idée de poursuivre.

— Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on se voie plus souvent... je veux dire... toi et moi... pour boire un verre comme nous l'avons fait hier soir ?

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de proposition, mais Yokozawa était terriblement gêné par la situation. Ses interrogations de la veille venaient tout juste d'être certifiées. De plus, il ne voulait pas induire Motoki en erreur plus longtemps.

Même s'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voyait en elle qu'une amie et rien d'autre.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

— Heu... Motoki... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dîner avec un chirurgien américain dans un des plus beaux restaurants de la ville à l'heure qu'il est ?

— ... Je ne parle pas bien l'Anglais tu sais... lui répondit-elle en essayant de garder la face.

— Hier, la petite fille sur la photo... ce n'était pas ma fille... mais l'enfant de la personne que je fréquente en ce moment.

— Sans blague...

— Un peu d'ouverture d'esprit, voyons ! Les gens ont le droit de refaire leur vie de nos jours, tu sais...

— Excuse-moi... ce n'était pas ce que je voulais insinuer... merci pour ta franchise...

— Je suis persuadé que si tu claques des doigts, là, tout de suite, il y a un prince qui tombe de ton plafond.

— T'es cruel ! Arrête de me charrier ! Tu n'es qu'un sale vendeur de shôjo manga de rien du tout !

Le rire de Yokozawa retentit dans tout le wagon, réveillant son voisin en sursaut.

— Tu es une très jolie femme, et tu es également une très belle personne, mais mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un Motoki... quelqu'un avec qui je ne peux pas tricher.

— Je comprends Yokozawa... en tout cas, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... sache que je ne l'oublierai jamais.

— Ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Tu veux parler de mon conseil de l'autre jour ?

— Pas que... mais effectivement, grâce à toi, j'ai pu tourner la page et trouver le courage de passer à autre chose...

Yokozawa ne saisit pas, sur le coup, les propos de la jeune femme.

— Je te laisse Yokozawa... Bonne nuit, rentre bien !

— À demain Motoki ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

— Eh Yokozawa, tu devrais dormir cette nuit... tu sais comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil !

— Ah... oui... on dit ça, oui... C'est pas faux.

— À demain ! Bye !

La jeune femme raccrocha, et le train poursuivit sa route à travers la ville, plongée dans une nuit d'encre.

2

Le lendemain, Yokozawa était très en retard au bureau.

Toutes les émotions de la veille avaient eu raison de son insomnie et son réveil avait eu beau sonner à maintes et maintes reprises, il n'avait pas su sortir le commercial de son sommeil.

La cravate dénouée, les cheveux en bataille il débarqua dans son bureau dans un fracas retentissant. Il en fouilla tous les recoins pour retrouver le dossier bleu, qui rassemblait les documents dont il devait impérativement se munir pour la réunion à laquelle il avait été convié ce matin et dont il avait probablement manqué une bonne partie déjà.

— Cet abruti d'Henmi a dû, à coup sûr, le balancer à la poubelle ! pensa-t-il alors.

Il parvint à gagner la salle de réunion du dernier étage, non loin du siège du grand patron, Izaka-san.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, le bruit fut tel que toutes les personnes présentes, comme un seul homme, tournèrent leurs têtes en sa direction.

Izaka-san, le président des Éditions Marukawa présidait l'assemblée.

— Ah ! Yokozawa san, il ne manquait plus que toi ! Pour une fois que je ne suis pas le dernier à arriver. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'arriver en retard !

— Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard...

La réunion d'aujourd'hui traitait du lancement du prochain volume relié du manga phare de la maison d'édition, Za _Kan_.

En bout-de-table, parmi d'autres intervenants, se trouvait Kirishima, l'éditeur en charge d'Ijuin-sensei, le dessinateur du manga.

Bien évidemment, Yokozawa remarqua que la seule place assise d'encore disponible autour de la table se trouvait à côté de lui.

C'est non sans gêne qu'il gagnât enfin son siège.

Alors que la directrice de marketing poursuivait la lecture de son rapport, Kirishima fit glisser discrètement à Yokozawa un dossier bleu.

— Je suppose que c'est à toi ? chuchota-t-il au commercial.

Yokozawa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était le dossier qu'il cherchait et qu'il pensait à l'heure qu'il était à la poubelle.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait dû l'oublier la veille chez l'éditeur.

— Merci de me l'avoir rapporté. Je l'ai cherché partout, lui confia-t-il à voix basse.

— Pas de quoi...

La réunion était à présent terminée. Izaka avait pris congé rapidement après l'appel de son secrétaire.

Les employés partageaient alors leurs impressions autour de la machine à café.

La présence de Kirishima au côté de Yokozawa était une véritable torture pour ce dernier. Lorsqu'il croisait le regard de l'éditeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner son visage. Quand Kirishima prenait la parole, le son de sa voix le rendait nerveux.

Il avait chaud, ses mains étaient moites, il épiait discrètement ses attitudes, profitant des instants où il inclinait son visage au-dessus de son gobelet de café.

Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres, alors qu'il soufflait sur le liquide brûlant. Il avait cette envie irréductible de le toucher. Simplement de poser une main sur son épaule. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. Rien n'est plus pire que cette frustration de ne pas pouvoir s'approcher d'un Être qui vous a tant souvent serré dans ses bras.

Kirishima finit par poser son regard sur le commercial qui, le teint livide, regardait maintenant ses chaussures.

Alors que les autres poursuivaient leur débat, Kirishima s'approcha de Yokozawa.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as une tronche... on dirait que tu es mort !

— Merci... c'est le genre de compliment qui fait toujours plaisir à entendre... lui rétorqua le commercial sarcastique.

— Mais de rien ! Si je peux te rendre service... Ah, au fait, en parlant de ça ! Merci d'être passé voir Hiyo hier soir. C'est la première chose dont elle m'a parlé ce matin à son réveil.

— Désolé... j'aurai dû t'appeler avant de passer...

— Bah, c'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas le bienvenu à la maison... et je suppose que tu ne te souvenais plus que c'était la veille du bouclage du magazine après tout...

Kirishima affichait son petit sourire sarcastique habituel. Les deux hommes ne se regardaient pas, ils avaient tous deux le nez plongé dans leurs tasses de café respectives.

— Dis Yokozawa... ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu n'aurais pas une cigarette ?

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Les employés qui poursuivaient leur conversation n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

— Arf... Ce foutu téléphone qui ne fait que sonner depuis ce matin ! Ça commence à me soûler ! râla Kirishima agacé.

— Tu devrais répondre une bonne fois pour toutes, ce n'est jamais bon signe un téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonner, lui rétorqua le commercial.

— Mouais...

Kirishima répondit alors à l'appel en s'éloignant du petit groupe. Yokozawa, inquiet, gardait un œil sur lui. Malgré la distance entre Kirishima et le reste du groupe, il parvint à distinguer quelques mots sa conversation téléphonique.

— Comment ça, la cheville... ? Mais comment est-ce arrivé... ? Oui – j'entends bien... à l'hôpital, bien...

Yokozawa avait bien entendu le mot _hôpital_, il tressaillit.

— Oi ! Kirishima-san ! Quel est le problème ?

L'éditeur, le combiné à l'oreille lui fit un mystérieux signe de la main.

Son expression semblait confuse. Yokozawa le rejoignit au pas de course alors qu'il mettait fin à sa conversation téléphonique.

— C'est Hiyo ? demanda Yokozawa, persuadé qu'il était arrivé malheur à la fillette.

— Elle a fait une mauvaise chute en cours d'éducation physique. Son professeur pense qu'elle s'est fait une entorse à la cheville, il faut aller la chercher à l'école et l'emmener à l'hôpital.

— Et sinon, elle va bien, elle est bien consciente !?

— Si un jour j'oublie que tu es anxieux, tu seras gentil de me le rappeler ! Mais bien sûr qu'elle est consciente ! On ne tombe pas dans le coma quand on se foule la cheville ! Arrête de flipper espèce d'angoissé, tu vas finir par déteindre sur moi !

Un de ses assistants qui avait suivi leur conversation de loin accosta son supérieur.

— Tu dois emmener ta fille à l'hôpital ? Quelle est la marche à suivre avec l'auteur que tu devais recevoir ce matin ? Elle va arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

— Putain... sérieusement... Ce type va croire que je le déteste vraiment pour le coup...

Yokozawa entendit la réflexion de Kirishima, mais n'en saisit pas le sens. Kirishima donna alors des directives à son assistant:

— Tu annules tous mes rendez-vous de l'après-midi et tu vas voir Takano de chez Emerald... tu lui expliques la situation... tu récupéreras les manuscrits que j'ai envoyés à la correction hier... Ensuite...

Yokozawa qui réalisa l'étendue du problème interrompit Kirishima.

— Je vais y aller moi !

— Quoi ?

— Je vais emmener Hiyo à l'hôpital. Toi, tu vas à ton rendez-vous et tu nous rejoindras plus tard !

— Mais c'est ridicule enfin... toi aussi tu as -

— Non ! Aucune importance. Je vais demander à Henmi de me dépanner - pour une fois qu'il peut me servir à quelque chose celui-là !

— Yokozawa... sérieusement, tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre - _pour ta fille, idiot - _Yokozawa lui rétorqua :

— Oui... c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Sur ces mots, le commercial dévala à toute allure les cinq étages de l'immeuble et se glissa dans le taxi qui venait justement de déposer le rendez-vous important de Kirishima.

3

Une infirmière conduisait Kirishima vers le service de pédiatrie dans lequel était soignée sa fille.

Une immense fresque représentant toute une famille d'ours était peinte sur les murs de la salle d'attente.

Assis sur un siège bleu-marine, au milieu des mamans qui tenaient leurs bambins dans leurs bras, se trouvait Yokozawa, qui lisait un magazine féminin visiblement destiné aux jeunes mères.

Il semblait dubitatif face à la lecture d'un article traitant des douleurs liées à l'allaitement.

La vue d'une pareille scène ne manquait pas d'amuser Kirishima qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

— Tu fais très couleur locale... avec ces ours sur le mur... tu es venu avec toute ta famille ?

— La ferme -

Les femmes autour de lui furent offusquées par la grossièreté du commercial.

C'est alors plus bas qu'il poursuivit :

— Tu es arrivé plus vite que je ne l'aurai pensé...

— Oui, l'auteure a été très compréhensive étant donné la situation. Et Hiyo ? Où est-elle ?

— Le médecin l'ausculte dans son cabinet. Comme je ne suis pas son père, j'ai préféré la laisser seule avec lui. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à sortir.

— Rien de grave donc ?

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Une petite entorse de rien du tout. Pas de quoi paniquer.

— Merci d'être venu, je te revaudrai ça !

— Rien du tout ! Enfin, c'est normal... c'est ta fille après tout !

Kirishima regarda Yokozawa abasourdi après sa dernière réplique.

— Répète ce que tu viens de dire ?

— Quoi... ? Une entorse... ?

— Non... après ça, tu as dit _c'est ta fille. _Depuis quand Hiyo est _**ma**_ fille ?

— Mais enfin Kirishima-san ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Dis-moi la vérité, c'est pour elle ou pour moi que tu es ici ?

— Mais te rends-tu compte de la question que tu es en train de me poser !? J'ai jamais entendu une chose aussi débile.

Kirishima affichait un petit sourire en coin. Sa voix était teintée d'une singulière douceur.

— Yokozawa, regarde-nous... plantés au beau milieu de la salle d'attente du pédiatre à attendre le retour d'Hiyo... il n'y a rien qui te saute aux yeux ?

— Oui... cette fresque est flippante !

Kirishima sourit de plus belle. Il se pencha sur le côté, et murmura à l'oreille de Yokozawa:

— Si tu savais comme elles me manquent tes remarques assassines, idiot... Faut-il vraiment que j'attende de me retrouver seul avec toi dans un hôpital pour que tu daignes m'adresser la parole ?

Yokozawa ne parvenait pas à regarder, à cet instant, celui qui était assis à ses côtés. Pourtant, sans avoir besoin de l'observer, il savait bien l'expression que revêtait son visage.

Il était assis si près de lui et il pouvait sentir sa chaleur émaner de son épaule qui touchait la sienne.

— Tu avais rendez-vous avec l'auteur de Takano, n'est-ce pas? demanda Yokozawa.

— Tu ne te trompes pas.

Yokozawa venait de réaliser à quel point Kirishima était un homme bien.

Durant tout ce temps, alors qu'il s'était si bien appliqué à le fuir, l'homme avait conservé un regard bienveillant son égard. Il avait pris la peine d'aller à la rencontre de Takano, afin de l'entretenir du projet de son auteur.

Yokozawa comprenait bien qu'il l'avait fait pour lui.

De plus, Kirishima avait eu raison au sujet de Motoki, pourtant, en retour, la seule chose que Yokozawa avait su faire, c'était de le brocarder, l'accusant d'être fou.

À ces pensées, Yokozawa fut envahi par une grande tristesse et de profonds regrets.

Il sentait la présence de l'homme à ses côtés, visiblement nerveux quant à l'état de santé de sa fille qui comme à son habitude tentait de faire bonne figure.

Les cheveux quelque peu dépeignés, essoufflé et en sueur, sûrement en raison de sa venue au pas de course, Kirishima avait le regard braqué sur la porte close du cabinet de consultation.

Yokozawa ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et les deux, dans un même élan spontané se levèrent. La petite Hiyori en sortit en boitant, accompagnée du médecin qui venait de l'ausculter.

— Papounet ! cria Hiyo en tendant ces petits bras vers son père.

Le médecin voulut rassurer sur le champ les deux hommes. L'enfant, qui avait fait une mauvaise chute, s'était simplement foulé la cheville. Il expliqua que la pose d'une simple bande de maintien autour de la petite articulation était amplement suffisante à son rétablissement.

Hiyori n'avait rien de grave. Il fallait simplement éviter qu'elle se déplace durant 24 heures, afin que l'inflammation se résorbe et qu'elle soit attentive à ne pas trop solliciter sa cheville durant les jours à venir.

Yokozawa, qui avait suivi consciencieusement le diagnostic du médecin décida de porter la petite fille dans ses bras pour le trajet du retour. Hiyori était aux anges. C'est comme une petite princesse de conte de fées, dans les bras de son Oniichan de prince charmant et escortée par son papa qu'elle regagna sa maison.


	5. Chapter 5

1

Ce n'était pourtant qu'à peine le milieu de la journée, mais Hiyori, à bout de force par toutes ses émotions de la matinée et sous l'effet des anti-inflammatoires que lui avait prescrits le médecin, dormait à poings fermés au creux de son petit lit d'enfant.

Son père, qui l'avait patiemment veillé jusqu'alors, finit par rejoindre Yokozawa, qui tachait quant à lui, d'occuper son chat Sorata à qui ils avaient défendu de rejoindre la petite fille. Le chat paraissait anxieux. Dans les bras de Yokozawa, l'animal retrouvait peu à peu son calme.

— Elle s'est endormie... déclara Kirishima à voix basse. Je ne sais même plus quelle heure il est... à devoir coucher Hiyo à cette heure-ci, je me retrouve tout déboussolé.

— Il n'est que midi... Essaye de ne pas la réveiller trop tard cet après-midi, sinon elle ne trouvera pas le sommeil cette nuit.

Yokozawa, qui tenait son chat endormi, observait le visage éreinté de Kirishima. L'éditeur avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit de la veille au bureau et il était visiblement épuisé par tout le stress accumulé ces dernières heures. Le petit accident de sa fille et les rendez-vous reportés avaient rajouté un degré de plus au stress qu'il avait accumulé.

Réalisant cela, Yokozawa pensa alors qu'il valait peut-être mieux le laisser seul afin qu'il puisse, lui aussi, se reposer avant le réveil de sa fille.

— Je vais emmener Sorata chez moi, pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que Hiyo soit rétablie. Gros comme il est, s'il venait à marcher sur sa cheville pendant son sommeil, ça pourrait retarder sa guérison.

— Alors, voilà le verdict... ? Divorce par consentement mutuel - tu as la garde du chat et tu verras la petite un week-end sur deux ?

Yokozawa fut surpris par les paroles caustiques de l'éditeur. Il comprit alors là où il voulait en venir.

Leur relation, ces derniers temps, n'était plus vraiment au beau fixe, ce qui les avait contraints à ne plus se voir. Visiblement, la petite Hiyori vivait mal cette situation. Sa chute de la matinée était peut-être une résultante de tout cela. Yokozawa le redoutait et cela le bouleversait.

Ils étaient au pied du mur et il fallait clarifier cette situation au plus vite avant qu'elle ne prenne une tournure beaucoup plus dramatique.

Mais avant même qu'il n'eût le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, Kirishima demanda :

— Alors... tu me la donnes cette cigarette ?

Les deux hommes investirent alors le balcon qui dépendait de la chambre de Kirishima et qui surplombait le quartier résidentiel dans lequel régnait, en ce milieu d'après-midi, au beau milieu de la semaine, une étrange atmosphère de calme.

Ils observaient ce curieux panorama d'immeubles inoccupés à cette heure.

D'habitude, Yokozawa ne fumait pas chez Kirishima. Il ne voulait pas montrer cette manie à Hiyori et cela lui permettait de réguler sa consommation de tabac. Mais après une telle matinée, la nicotine pouvait habilement leur servir de tranquillisant.

Alors qu'ils fumaient leurs cigarettes respectives, leur silence devenait pesant. Yokozawa ne voulait pas être celui qui le romprait le premier et il avalait avec ardeur la fumée de sa cigarette qui lui servait d'exutoire.

— Hiyori m'a demandé si à son réveil, tu serais toujours là... Tu sais... tu lui manques énormément.

Yokozawa n'osait lever les yeux sur l'homme à ses côtés, il était ravagé par ce que Kirishima venait de lui confier.

— Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toute cette histoire depuis notre dispute à la boutique de literie, poursuivit Kirishima. Effectivement, je suppose que je suis allé trop loin dans le mauvais goût... te traîner là-bas n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour soulager ta rancœur à mon égard, depuis notre conversation à propos de Motoki_... _Tu dois penser que je ne prends rien au sérieux... mais en vérité... J'étais totalement dépassé par la situation...

Yokozawa, qui écoutait Kirishima avec attention, était plongé dans le mutisme.

Les paroles de l'éditeur ressemblaient à une repentance teintée de doute et de regret. Il laissa alors Kirishima poursuivre.

— Mes sentiments prennent le dessus sur ma raison lorsqu'il s'agit de toi... et cette manie de tout tourner en dérision me fait réaliser bien trop tard les erreurs que je commets... Tu vois, même si je suis plus âgé que toi, je peux me conduire comme un véritable gamin parfois.

Son visage affichait un sourire empli de mélancolie. À la vue de son expression, Yokozawa eut une vive réaction :

— Tu parles, comme si te jeter des légumes dans la gueule était une preuve de maturité ! Dire que c'est moi qui devrais être le plus jaloux... après tout, la première fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés ici tous les deux, c'est bien ce que je t'avais avoué, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et je t'avais répondu que c'était une preuve d'amour, je crois.

— Une belle connerie oui ! C'est surtout preuve d'un grand manque de confiance ! Crois-tu sincèrement que je suis le genre de personne à envisager de te tromper aussi facilement !? demanda Yokozawa qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

— Pour être honnête... non. Mais ce n'est pas de la sincérité de tes sentiments dont je doute Yokozawa, mais de celle des gens qui tournent autour de toi.

Yokozawa sentit son cœur se serrer au souvenir de la mise en garde que Kirishima lui avait faite quelques jours en arrière. Elle raisonnait avec la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer et pour couronner le tout, elle s'était avérée exacte.

— Tu es un homme bon, poursuivit Kirishima. Les gens comme toi sont rares et sont souvent la cible de la manipulation de personnes peu scrupuleuses.

— Essayerai**s**-tu de parler de Motoki en me disant cela ?

Les deux hommes se faisaient à présent face, comme pour exorciser la crainte qu'ils avaient à l'égard de la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

— J'ai fort à dire au sujet de cette femme, Yokozawa...

— Et bien, dis-moi... je t'écoute. Il n'y a aucun légume à portée de ma main, alors fais donc.

Kirishima prit alors une inspiration et avoua :

— Il y a quelque temps... bien avant notre heureuse rencontre dans cet izakaya... Je suis sorti avec cette fille... enfin... je suis plutôt sorti boire quelques verres avec elle, sur son invitation. Et ce, à plusieurs reprises.

Yokozawa était un peu choqué par la révélation de Kirishima. Bien qu'ils n'eussent pas véritablement abordé le sujet de leurs aventures du passé, préférant plutôt discuter du travail ou du quotidien, Yokozawa était très loin de se douter que Motoki avait eu une quelconque relation avec Kirishima.

— Rien n'a jamais été sérieux entre elle et moi… J'avais fait sa connaissance par l'intermédiaire d'une des éditrices de la collection Ruby lors d'un événement promotionnel... Évidemment, son charme avait eu raison de mon flegme à l'époque... Hiyo passait les vacances d'été chez ses grands-parents maternels, au bord de la mer et j'étais retenu ici par le travail... Je me sentais alors très seul... On est sorti deux ou trois fois ensemble... Ce n'était pas vraiment des rendez-vous... Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi. Mais en observant ses attitudes, j'ai très vite compris que nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

— Et alors... ? demanda Yokozawa stupéfait par ce que Kirishima lui contait.

— Alors... j'ai pris mes distances avec elle... en décidant de ne plus la revoir, sans pour autant avoir pris la peine de clarifier la situation. Peu de temps après le début de notre relation, elle est venue me parler au bureau afin de m'avouer les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à mon égard. J'en étais donc réduit à lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques... et que mon cœur était déjà pris par une autre personne, sans pour autant préciser qu'il s'agissait de toi...

Yokozawa restait silencieux face aux révélations que Kirishima lui confiait. Son esprit était confus et il n'osait pas avouer ce que Motoki lui avait fait comprendre la veille. Pourquoi la jeune fille lui avait-elle fait des avances, alors que visiblement son cœur battait pour son Kirishima.

C'est alors que ce dernier, le ton grave, ajouta :

— Lorsque j'ai appris que vous étiez devenus proches au bureau, j'ai senti en quelque sorte le danger arriver... J'ai pensé qu'elle avait compris pour nous deux et qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de toi pour pouvoir m'atteindre d'une manière ou d'une autre...

— Me croirais-tu si je te disais qu'elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, ni même fait allusion à votre relation ?

— C'est vrai ? demanda Kirishima intrigué.

— Si je te le dis !

Au fond de lui, il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de donner raison à Kirishima. La jeune femme avait peut-être consciemment opéré son rapprochement avec lui en raison des sentiments qu'elle portait à Kirishima.

Tout le monde au bureau savait que Kirishima et Yokozawa étaient très proches. Elle avait sans nul doute fait le rapprochement entre ce que lui avait confié Kirishima et le rapprochement des deux hommes.

— En revanche, la nuit dernière, elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi... révéla Yokozawa gêné.

— Ah-ah – Je l'aurai parié !

Kirishima, qui pouffait de rire au nez de son interlocuteur, manquait de s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Yokozawa était décontenancé par l'attitude de son ami.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à te marrer !? Tu es débile ou quoi !? Sais-tu à quel point je me sens bête, face à toute cette histoire !?

— C'était tellement prévisible... ajouta Kirishima qui tentait de calmer son rire nerveux. Comme je t'ai dit, elle s'est rapprochée de toi et sans aucun doute elle a cherché à comprendre ce que je pouvais bien te trouver... et elle est tombée dans le panneau !

— De quoi !? Mais merde, qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? rétorqua Yokozawa, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de brocarder l'esprit tordu de son amant.

— Ne cherche pas à comprendre ! Ce genre de choses te dépasse totalement, idiot ! Tu n'as pas idée de la complexité de la pensée féminine et de la perversion dont les femmes font preuve à certains moments ! L'amour c'est la guerre et tous les coups sont permis ! Mais elle a craqué pour toi, gros nigaud ! Parce que tu quelqu'un d'adorable !

Yokozawa était rouge de honte. Sa réaction était la conséquence du compliment que venait de lui faire Kirishima et du sentiment d'embarras face au ridicule de la situation.

Il resta coi, le visage enfoncé dans ses épaules.

— Après tout, c'est une très belle femme, intelligente et dotée d'un certain sens de l'humour, je ne serais pas surpris si tu étais charmé par elle, ajouta Kirishima sur un ton ironique.

— Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille... répliqua Yokozawa qui regardait le sol.

— Quelle était ta réponse lorsqu'elle t'a avoué ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à la fin ?!

Yokozawa était submergé par l'embarras. Après tout, ce qu'il avait pu répondre à la jeune femme ne le concernait en rien ! Pourtant, il devait rassurer l'homme, qui visiblement avait quelque peine à penser qu'il s'était refusé à elle.

— Je lui ai dit que...

Yokozawa déglutit, son cœur battait à toute allure en sentant le moment qu'il redoutait tant arriver.

— Je lui ai dit que la petite fille, en photo sur mon portable, était la fille de la personne que j'aimais.

Kirishima, resta immobile face à la révélation de Yokozawa. Son visage assombri par la crainte prit un tout autre éclat.

— Kirishima-san... Toutes les choses que j'ai pu te dire ces derniers temps... sache que je ne les pensais pas... et que je les regrette, ajouta Yokozawa, le ton grave, les yeux baissés par l'embarras. Je sais tout ce que tu as vécu... et même si tu as un sens de l'humour à chier... tu ne mérites pas de telles paroles...

En prononçant ces mots, Yokozawa réalisa alors à quel point il respectait le courage de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Cet homme qui avait perdu si tôt son épouse, qui élevait son enfant seul tout en assumant sa carrière professionnelle... Il admirait son courage et sa force. Ses attitudes puériles, qu'il adoptait par moments, mettaient en exergue ses incontestables valeurs.

En prenant conscience de tout cela, Yokozawa trouva la force de relever la tête pour aller chercher le regard de l'homme à qui il avait destiné ses paroles.

— J'aime ta fille... et l'idée de lui faire du mal m'est insupportable... Elle est une partie de toi... et pas la plus mauvaise en plus...

Kirishima sourit à l'écoute des propos un peu maladroits que Yokozawa venait de lui révéler. Pourtant, il ne voulut pas l'interrompre.

— Mais tout est allé si vite entre nous dernièrement... Un beau jour, je me suis réveillé nu à côté d'un homme dans une chambre d'hôtel avec une gueule de bois incroyable et le lendemain je préparais déjà le dîner de sa fille...

— J'avoue qu'on n'a pas fait pire en matière de romance... admit Kirishima. Mais tu me résistais tellement... il fallait bien que j'abatte ma carte maîtresse !

— Quelle honte... se servir de son enfant ainsi... Et tu prétends que seules les femmes ont un penchant pour la manipulation !? Quelle mauvaise foi...

La remarque de Yokozawa amusa Kirishima qui remuait ses épaules emportées par un rire frénétique. Cet homme était si beau lorsqu'il riait comme ça.

Yokozawa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en faire la remarque. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à lui dire les mots qui devaient mettre un terme à leur désunion.

Le ciel se couvrit de lourds nuages cotonneux, dessinant de grosses taches noires sur les murs des immeubles qui s'élevaient autour d'eux. Une ombre opaque envahit alors la terrasse sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le changement d'atmosphère fit brusquement sortir Kirishima de son inertie. Il détourna dans un mouvement de tête son regard pour le porter au loin. Yokozawa profita de cet instant pour observer son profil.

En dépit du sourire qu'il affichait, le visage grave de l'homme reflétait une immense détresse. Cependant, Yokozawa ne trouvait pas la force de faire un pas vers lui, il était comme paralysé par la honte à l'idée de lui faire entrevoir son émoi.

Tiraillé entre le désir de le prendre dans ses bras et son amour-propre, les bras tendus le long du corps, il serrait les poings au point d'enfoncer ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Le souffle coupé, dans un balbutiement, il finit non sans mal par lui avouer :

— Kirishima-san - attends-moi !

Kirishima, qui ne saisissait pas le sens de son propos dévisagea alors son amant qui poursuivit :

— Je devrai plutôt dire attendez-moi, Hiyo et toi !

— ...

— Le jour viendra où je devrai me rendre à l'évidence... mais aujourd'hui je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour moi... En ce qui te concerne, les choses sont plus faciles, tu sais déjà ce que peut signifier : _vivre aux côtés de l'être qui vous est cher_ - tes craintes et tes appréhensions sont moins grandes pour cause... Mais moi, je n'ai jamais connu cela avec personne d'autre et je t'avoue... que j'en ai une trouille immense...

Kirishima cueilli par ces paroles ne s'attendait pas à une telle confession de la part de Yokozawa.

— Je sais que tu veux le mieux pour ta fille... je conçois que tu préférerais que je sois à vos côtés quotidiennement pour sa stabilité et son épanouissement... Et au fond de moi... je sais aussi que ce serait la meilleure des choses à faire... Mais je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher à cause de ma maladresse ! J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour m'améliorer... Ce ne sera pas long, je te le jure...

— Les enfants n'ont nullement besoin de stabilité, idiot... Ce dont ils ont besoin c'est d'amour...

Kirishima venait de formuler une idée dont seul un père avait conscience.

Yokozawa à bout de souffle, les yeux posés sur le bout de ses pieds, ajouta alors cette dernière chose :

— ... Ce ne devrait pas être bien long Kirishima-san... Laisse-moi un tout petit peu plus de temps... je t'en donne ma parole. Je ne vous laisserai jamais tomber... Hiyo et toi !

Il tremblait comme une feuille tant il avait mis dans ces mots toute son énergie.

Il sentit alors le contact d'une main sur son visage dévoré par la honte. Son cœur manqua un battement, il sursauta.

Kirishima se tenait tout proche, penché au-dessus de lui. Son visage affichait un doux sourire ; Yokozawa ne pouvait pas affronter son regard insistant.

Avec une voix toute teintée de tendresse, il murmura :

— Embrasse-moi.

Yokozawa, gâté de rouge, sentit un frisson parcourir son épine dorsale. Il ne fallait pas flancher.

— Pourquoi diable me demandes-tu une chose pareille, idiot ! rétorqua-t-il le souffle court.

Kirishima déposa alors un baiser sur le haut de son front, ce qui surprit Yokozawa, qui venait d'ouvrir déjà légèrement sa bouche.

Puis, lentement, il fit redescendre l'étreinte sur sa joue droite, puis sur la joue gauche dessinant ainsi avec sa bouche les traits de son visage.

Sa main qui tenait maintenant l'arrière de sa tête diffusait une chaleur qui anesthésiait l'esprit de Yokozawa**. **

Confus il laissa alors Kirishima faire basculer son visage vers l'arrière et recouvrir sa bouche de ses lèvres fines.

Il essayait de résister à la tentation de toucher son visage, de caresser ses cheveux d'ambre et de lui rendre son étreinte, mais il n'entrouvrit que simplement ses lèvres, laissant pénétrer en lui la langue fureteuse.

Toute la sensualité de cet homme pouvait se résumer à ce baiser.

Une semaine sans y goûter, Dieu que cette attente fut longue et pénible, mais ce geste en sonnait bien l'armistice.

Enfin, Yokozawa, qui s'obligeait à ne pas trembler, finit par ouvrir les yeux. Ses mains fébriles se posèrent autour des épaules de Kirishima, puis glissèrent le long de la nuque pour enfin s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure. Il hésitait, mais peu importe, c'était son cœur désormais qui avait pris le contrôle.

Kirishima, étouffé par sa propre étreinte, fit mine de s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle, mais Yokozawa lui interdit.

C'est au bout d'un long instant que les deux hommes décidèrent ensemble de mettre fin à cette union. Ils respiraient fort, front contre front, rassasiés d'ivresse.

Kirishima, dont la cuisse touchait l'aine de son amant, pouvait sentir la manifestation naissante de son désir.

— Tu es dur... lui fit-il remarquer, amusé.

— Mais merde... Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ouvres ta bouche dans de pareils moments !?

Yokozawa eut un réflexe de rejet et essaya de le repousser en arrière, mais l'éditeur qui agrippait ses épaules ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il le serra alors contre son torse. Son corps était ravagé par le désir.

— Tout ce temps sans te toucher Yokozawa, sais-tu à quel point ce fut une torture pour moi ! La nuit, je voyais ton visage... tu hantais mon sommeil... Dis-moi... pensais-tu à moi toi aussi ?

— ...

Les confessions de Kirishima rendirent Yokozawa muet.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à lui dire qu'il en était de même pour lui ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui avouer que son esprit était totalement prisonnier de son souvenir ? Plongé dans son tortueux mutisme, Yokozawa ruminait.

— Dis-le-moi Takafumi... s'il te plaît...

La façon dont Kirishima avait chuchoté son prénom, dans un souffle de voix presque inaudible, lui fit retrouver le sens de la parole.

— Des aveux les plus stupides que tu aies voulu me faire prononcer, celui-ci est le plus grand. Évidemment que j'ai pensé à toi... sombre idiot...

— Je suis si heureux de te tenir dans mes bras... j'ai bien cru que ce moment n'arriverait plus jamais.

Kirishima dans un élan passionné, poussa Yokozawa dans sa chambre. Réalisant le désir s'immiscer entre eux, il prit alors les devants.

— Ne songe pas à faire quoi que ce soit avec moi, en plein jour, avec Hiyo à côté ! Hors de question !

— Détends-toi ! Elle dort à poing fermé, elle ne s'apercevra de rien !

— J'ai dit non !

Kirishima prit la mouche. L'air mutin qu'il affichait soulignait l'espièglerie qui émanait de son regard. L'un à face de l'autre, les deux hommes se toisaient.

Dans un geste de provocation, Kirishima déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant le haut de son torse.

Yokozawa soufflait, la tentation était trop grande. Son esprit disait non, mais ses yeux convoitaient.

Affamées, leurs bouches finirent par se rejoindre. Les bustes se cognèrent, les langues se mélangèrent.

Il fallait faire vite, pallier l'urgence de ce désir qui les avait consumé depuis déjà trop de temps. Yokozawa était nerveux, mais Kirishima n'en restait pas moins méthodique.

Les vêtements glissèrent à peine, les chemises restaient à moitié démises, peu importe la forme, seul le fond avait une importance.

Pourtant, les bouches voraces dévoraient le moindre centimètre de peau nue et brûlante.

L'éditeur entreprit le déboutonnage du pantalon de son amant. Il découvrit alors la bosse humide et moulée par son sous-vêtement. Il l'empoigna sans hésitation, la malaxa, son pouce en dessinait avec application les contours.

Maintenant agenouillé à ses pieds, il fit glisser le long de ses jambes l'écrin qui renfermait le précieux objet de son appétit. Sa bouche salivait à l'idée de le dévorer. Yokozawa, ne tenait plus. Ses jambes tremblaient, ne supportant qu'à peine son corps incandescent de désir. Il appuya alors sur le haut du crâne de son partenaire, en signe d'exhortation.

Son sexe dressé fut avalé en une seule bouchée. La bouche gourmande traçait des sillons de salive brillante sur la verge, la faisant sienne d'un bout à l'autre. Le dos de Yokozawa grisé par le plaisir formait un arc. La courbure que formait son corps ne lui permettait déjà plus de rester debout. Il s'effondra sur le lit.

Gisant à moitié nu sur les draps blancs, les jambes étaient légèrement écartées, il n'avait déjà plus aucune pudeur, exhibant sa virilité au nez de son amant.

Kirishima prit cela comme une invitation. Il recouvrit son corps du sien en l'enlaçant. Le geste était tendre, mais ferme. Yokozawa enseveli sous le poids de ce corps avait déjà perdu tout contrôle sur la suite des événements. Il pouvait déjà sentir le sexe dur de son amant blotti contre sa cuisse.

Kirishima se souleva légèrement, porté par ses bras, muscles tendus. Il croisa le regard embrumé de Yokozawa qui machinalement enroulait ses bras à son cou.

— Je crois ne jamais t'avoir vu aussi docile, lui avoua-t-il.

— Ferme-la et continue, cracha Yokozawa agacé par ce commentaire importun.

Kirishima unit leurs deux sexes et les brossa à l'unisson. Le plaisir fut si intense qu'ils manquèrent de se rependre au bout de quelques secondes. Les gémissements étouffés de Yokozawa étaient une véritable délectation pour l'autre homme.

L'entendre s'exalter entre sa main le rendit animal.

Il agrippa alors sa taille et fit remonter l'ensemble de son corps vers la tête de lit. Il coucha son torse sur son ventre en prenant soin en même temps de séparer ses cuisses. Le bout de son sexe explorait déjà la porte humide de son amant. Il la pénétra doucement, pour ne pas la blesser, mais ce geste, bien que d'une douceur infinie, ne provoqua qu'une réaction de rejet de la part de Yokozawa.

— Oi ! Mais merde, tu me prends pour une femme ou quoi !? Tu ne peux pas me coller ton putain de bordel aussi vit-

— Excuse-moi, je perds tout contrôle, là, expliqua Kirishima confus.

Il porta alors son index droit à sa bouche, pour le baigner de salive. Le liquide argent était épais et perlait le long de sa main. Le geste, que Yokozawa observait silencieux par le bas, fit accroître son excitation tout en le terrifiant. Ce doigt, soigneusement préparé, lui était inévitablement destiné.

Les yeux baissés, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et laissait s'échapper un souffle chaud qui terminait sa course sur le ventre de l'autre homme.

Précis, il introduit l'appareil, couplant son acte à un baiser.

Yokozawa, la bouche prisonnière, eu un sursaut.

L'ouverture était déjà bien dilatée, alors sans attendre, il en fit pénétrer un second. Yokozawa se cambrait, accueillant sans presque rechigner les deux intrus.

Sentant l'envie l'envahir, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'éditeur pour l'inciter à se coller contre lui un peu plus.

Sa fierté lui refusait de l'inviter par les mots, donc son corps avait pris le relais.

Alors qu'il enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, l'autre introduit son sexe en lui avec une facilité déconcertante.

Paradoxalement, ce fut comme une libération pour Yokozawa.

Il était maintenant plein de l'autre. Il sentait son pénis gonflé en lui à chaque à-coup. Les souffles devinrent roques, les mains griffèrent la peau. Ils voulaient se sentir, se sentir plus forts encore, comme pour rattraper les instants perdus de ces derniers jours.

La sueur se mélangeait à mesure que le martèlement devenait plus rapide.

Yokozawa, las de ne pas mener la danse, se leva brusquement et fit basculer Kirishima vers l'arrière. L'homme, déstabilisé par ce soudain sursaut, s'assit sur les draps et pressa contre lui le corps de celui qui s'était emboîté sur son sexe, afin de retrouver son équilibre.

Ils ne parvenaient pas à désunir leur bouche. Yokozawa, d'une dextérité incroyable, sautait, ondulait sur les cuisses de son amant, qui le possédait, de cette façon, encore plus profondément.

Leurs seins qui pointaient d'excitation frôlaient la peau de l'autre, tous leurs sens étaient en éveil et Kirishima, abandonné à son plaisir, laissait échapper de doux gémissements de plainte.

— Arg... N'arrête surtout pas de bouger... murmura-t-il le souffle court.

— Si tu jouis en moi, je te tue ! grogna Yokozawa.

Il n'avait plus besoin de caresser son sexe pour ressentir la jouissance, le simple frottement de son organe contre le ventre de son amant était suffisant.

Frémissant, tenu par les mains solides qui suivaient les mouvements de ses hanches, il sentit alors que l'orgasme était proche.

Sa tête bascula alors en arrière et il laissa s'échapper de sa gorge le râle de la libération.

Il se distilla en perles blanches, comme un bijou de lumière, sur le ventre de celui qu'il chevauchait. Son organe, épuisé, convulsa encore pendant quelques secondes.

Pris de vertige, il reposa alors son visage dans le creux du cou de l'autre qui n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre dans l'extase.

Kirishima poursuivait la danse et faisait mine d'ignorer l'état de son cavalier léthargique.

Il voulait venir en lui et la mise en garde de tout à l'heure ne serait d'aucune autorité.

Le liquide chaud finit par jaillir à l'intérieur. Il débordait, se mélangeait à son sang. Kirishima à bout de force saisit les hanches de Yokozawa comme pour le supplier de s'arrêter de bouger.

Leurs cœurs palpitaient à l'unisson. Le bruit des battements de cœur était si fort et si intense, qu'il résonnait presque dans la pièce.

S'ils avaient été contraints à mesurer le vacarme de leur ébat, ils n'avaient aucun contrôle sur celui des battements de leurs cœurs.

Ruisselants de sueur, ils séparèrent les corps dans un même élan.

Kirishima eut la faiblesse de réclamer un baiser de l'animal couché à ses côtés. Yokozawa refusa. Mais il tendit son bras pour attraper sa main, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

Kirishima sourit. Il était infiniment heureux.

2

Ils venaient à peine de s'assoupir lorsque résonna au loin une petite voix d'enfant.

Les deux amants, l'un contre l'autre, qui s'étaient retrouvés dans leur sommeil, sursautèrent.

— Papounet ! Papounet ! Tu es là Papounet !?

C'était Hiyori qui s'était réveillée.

Kirishima se rhabilla à la hâte et courut en direction de la chambre de la petite fille.

— Hiyo ! Que se passe-t-il ?

La fillette gisait sur le sol de sa chambre plongée dans le noir, au pied de son lit.

— Papounet ! C'est ma jambe elle... je suis tombée en me levant ! Je crois que j'ai écrasé Sorata !

Affolée, Hiyori essayait de retenir ses larmes. Visiblement, elle avait oublié que sa jambe était encore un peu affaiblie par sa chute de la matinée.

Kirishima souleva sa fille et la déposa au bord de son lit.

— Mais Hiyo, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu es tombée ce matin à l'école, ta cheville est encore un peu engourdie, il ne faut pas forcer dessus.

Kirishima examina délicatement la petite cheville fébrile.

— Et Sorata dort sans le séjour en ce moment même... tu ne l'as pas écrasé !

— Papounet... balbutia Hiyori anxieuse. Papounet... Pourquoi Yokozawa-oniichan n'est pas là ? Il est parti !? Il nous aime plus, c'est ça !?

— Hiyo... pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Regarde, il est ici, avec nous !

Hiyori se retourna et vit alors Yokozawa à la porte de sa chambre. Silencieux, il rejoint alors la fillette et son père et s'assit auprès d'eux, sur un fauteuil.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est toutes ces histoires ? Je t'ai fait une promesse la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il en tapotant le bout de son petit nez.

La fillette rougit.

— Quelle promesse ? demanda Kirishima curieux.

— Papounet ! Ne demande pas !

— C'est entre Hiyori et moi ! Tu n'as pas à être au courant de ça !

Kirishima, dévoré par la curiosité exhiba son fameux sourire narquois. Il était amusé de savoir que sa fille et son amant complotaient derrière son dos ! En tirant la langue comme un petit garçon, il ajouta :

— Moi aussi j'ai des secrets avec Takafumi tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule !

— Ferm- ! manqua de rétorquer Yokozawa furieux.

— Papounet! Si tu essayes de me rendre jalouse, sache que tu t'y prends très mal ! fit remarquer Hiyori à son père, fièrement, en levant son joli minois.

Kirishima éclata de rire et Yokozawa, qui au fond de lui bouillonnait, ria à son tour.

Et c'est avec un sourire radieux, qu'Hiyori déclara en regardant les deux hommes:

— Je suis soulagée ! Vous vous êtes enfin réconciliés !

Kirishima qui s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose fut stoppé sur le champ par Yokozawa qui redoutait d'entendre une autre réflexion de mauvais goût.

— Bon ! Si j'allais acheter un beau morceau de bœuf, je pourrais nous préparer un bon ragoût, ce soir !? On n'a rien inventé de mieux que les protéines pour ressouder les mini-os des petites filles étourdies ! Et en dessert, on pourrait manger du pudding, pourquoi pas.

— Ça veut dire que tu vas préparer le dîner Oniichan !? Et je pourrai manger ton pudding !?

— Yep !

— Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de toi, _Oniichan_, à la maison... jusqu'à ce que Hiyo aille mieux évidemment ! Au moins pour préparer les puddings de mademoiselle.

Yokozawa sentit se refermer le piège que son amant était en train de lui tendre.

— C'est pathétique, lui fit remarquer Yokozawa à voix basse.

— Je sais... mais que veux-tu... la fin justifie les moyens !

Agacé par le rire de Kirishima qui résonnait dans toute la maison, Yokozawa ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette idée :

L'amour c'est comme la guerre et c'est souvent le plus stratège qui l'emporte.

Mais bien qu'à ce petit jeu, Kirishima avait une longueur d'avance sur son ennemi, l'autre n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot !

FIN

**NOTE : **

**Si vous désirez lire la version illustrée, rendez-vous sur mon site web : ( rubrique : lecture en ligne )**


End file.
